¿just be friends?
by Evil Witch 666
Summary: Soul es el chico nerd de la escuela junto con su mejor amiga Maka pero ellas se va de la ciudad y ocurren muy grandes cambios (he regresado muajajaj) SXM, BXM, KXC
1. Chapter 1

Muy buen día criaturitas del señor soy L.n real nightmare si se preguntan porque he cambiado mi nombre y mi imagen es porque ahora solo sere yo la que publica, Yamitsu y Yamotso seran solo 2 personajes mas ahora yo soy la dueña y yo hare los fics y toda la cosa, voy a eliminar todas mis historias y voy a comenzar de nuevo lo que pasa es que mi computadora valio madres y ahora escribo desde mi tablet en fin espero os guste estos nuevos fics, soul eater no me pertenece u.u "

¿Just be friends?"

Me levante a penas sonó la alarma pues era lunes y debia alistarme para ir a clases, baje para comer el desayuno que la sirvienta había preparado

-joven Soul dece prisa o llegara tarde-me apresuro la sirvienta

-si, ya voy-le conteste sin mucho animo, mi nomre es Soul Evans tengo 13 años y voy en 3 de secundaria en la escuela shibusen la cual también es preparatoria y tiene distintas carreras se podria decir que soy un nerd, siempre saco muy buenas notas y mi apariencia no es muy buena que digamos, uso unas enormes gafas ya que mis ojos son rojos, uso brakets porque mis dientes son muy afilados y mi cabello esta muy bien peinado ya que es blanco y debo cuidarlo, me puse sl uniforme y me dirigí a la escuela, al llegar ya comenzaban las burlas "4 ojos" "cerebrito" "nerd" etc... Sin embargo no me importaba pues yo solo queria verla a ella, a mi mejor amiga y la mas hermosa en todo el universo, su nombre era Maka Albarn una hermosa chica de cabellos cenizos, ojos jade y piel blanca era muy inteligente y al igual que yo usaba unas enormes gafas y se peinaba con 2 colitas era mi mejor amiga pero...desde que la conocí el la primaria estoy enamorado de ella pero no parecia notarlo

-¡Soul!-y por la puerta entro ella corriendo pero resbalo y cayo al piso haciendo que muchos se rieran

-callense malditos burlones-les grite ayudando a Maka a levantarse

-gracias Soul, es que estoy muy emocionada-me dijo dando saltos de emocion

-y porque?-le pregunte alegre por ella

-y-yo...-comenzó a decirme pero el timbre de inicio a las clases la interrumpió

-mejor me dices después tenemos clase de álgebra-le dije sonriendole

-vale, nees soul-me hablo ella mientras hibamos a nuestro salón

-dime..-

-¿haz pensado en dejar de usar lentes?-me dijo señalando mis gafas

-claro que no, tengo problemas de la vista y usar lentes de contacto será peor y sobre todo una operación láser podría dejarme ciego-le dije un poco asustado

-jeje tienes razón por eso también uso lentes- Entramos al salón y todo fue normal, las clases y todo pero por una extraña razón Maka no prestaba atención y solo dibujaba en su libreta no vi muy bien que dibujaba pero se veia muy contenta, después de clases fuimos a almorzar a la cafetería como siempre solo ella y yo comiamos en una mesa, al pasar por la mesa de los chicos populares solo nos miraban feo

-vaya son la pareja de nerds mas horrenda del mundo-se burlo una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes era Karina la chica mas pesada, grosera y presumida de toda la escuela pero también la mas deseada por muchos excepto por mi claro,Maka bajo la mirada y yo solo la mire y le dije

-no le hagas caso Está ardida proque tu eres una chica muy inteligente y bonita y ella solo es una zorra-

-jeje gracias Soul-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara enormemente

-a propósito...Soul hay algo que debo decirte-me dijo un poco nerviosa

-Quer pasa?-le dije comiendo una manzana

-m-me voy del Shibusen-me dijo de golpe haciendo que me atragantará y escupiera mi manzana

-¿¡QUEEEE?!-grite asustado

-es que a mi papá lo transfirieron-me dijo un poco triste

-pero...t-tu papá es amigo del director no podría...-

-el hijo del director de acá esta en una escuela en España mi padre al ser el subdirector lo transfirieron a la escuela de España para cuidar de el ya que ha estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo, le hacen bullyng por vivir solo y una vez hasta entraron a casa de el para golpearlo-me dijo mirándome

-y porque no traen al chico aqui?-le dije quizas para darle una idea

-dice que quiere terminar la preparatoria para que cuando lo transfieran sea mas simétrico, se llama Death The Kid y viviré con el, con mi padre y con mi madre, me voy mañana-

-pero porque estabas tan contenta en la mañana?-

-lo que pasa es que hable con Kid por teléfono y le gusta lo mismo que a mi,estamos leyendo el mismo libro y es divertido hablar con el-me dijo muy emocionada

-ya veo..,,-la verdad estaba celoso la forma en la que Maka hablaba sobre Kid me molestaba no creó que el sea el tipo mas genial y cool del mundo , un momento ¿cool? Como pude pensar eso?

-al menos podemos hablar por chat-me dijo dandome un golpe en el hombro

-jeje si tienes razon-le dije tratando de ocultar mis celos debía decirle a Maka lo que sentía no podía dejar que se fuera sin que sepa que la amo

-bueno vamos que tenemos clases-me dijo jalandome el brazo Después de las clases al acompañarla a su casa quise decirle lo que sentía pero tartamudeaba y sudaba mucho

-M-maka y-yo... Y-yo...t-te...-le comenze a decir pero el ruido de su celular me detuvo

-oh perdona Soul es una llamada de Kid debo atender te veo mañana-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metio a su casa tal vez nunca sabría lo que siento por ella...

CONTINUARA..., ok fue corto porque verdad me dio flojera escribir pero bueno tratare de actualizar pronto bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis preciosos espero que estén listos paraaaa "¿JUST BE FRIENDS?" parte 2, disculpen la tardanza pero la señora inspiración se fue de vacaciones pero mi mayordomo sexy sebastian Michaelis me dio inspiración y una noche +18 juju

Declaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece :( sólo esta historia.

Tal vez debería decirle que la amo pero se va a ir y que tal si no me corresponde oh bueno al menos estará lejos y no veré su rechazo pero estaré sólo o a lo mejor se quedé conmigo... no eso parece una telenovela a quien quiero engañar.

-hola nerd- mi hermano mayor el mas guapo de los guapos Wess Evans entró a mi habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿que? Vete quiero estudiar-

-hay tranquilo hermanito dime una cosa ¿que es lo que haces cuando estas triste?-

-estudiar ¿y tu?-

-escucho música jazz- el y su música otra vez esto es aburrido

-wess no me interesan tus gustos musicales no tengo celular- seguí leyendo mi libro de álgebra

-eso es porque en tus cumpleaños pides libros aburridos y no algo que pueda servirte, Soul somos ricos no necesitamos una profesión viviremos de nuestros talentos de piano y violín- esto ya es el colmo

-¡LARGATE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESCUCHAR A UNA PERSONA IGNORANTE COMO TU!- le grité arrojando mi libro al piso

-vale, vale sólo estas así porque la nerd de tu amiga se va-

-¿¡como lo sabes?!-

-bueno, Karen me lo dijo es una de las chicas más chismosas del shibusen y los escuchó hablando a ti y a Maka y me lo contó porque sabes que esta enamorada de mi- el se ajustó la corbata de su traje y luego revolvió mis cabellos

-eres un idiota-

-también te quiero hermanito jaja bueno me voy a mi concierto de violín adios- salió de mi habitación y me dejó sólo con mis libros

-no me dejes Maka...oh que demonios ya no puedo más- tomé el teléfono de la casa y llamé a la casa de Maka

-¿holaa?- su voz...

-ma-Maka hola ¿que hora es?- buena pregunta Soul, buena pregunta..

-las 6:35 pm ¿por?-

-quiero verte en mi casa ¿puedes venir?-

-si claro le diré a mi tía Blair que me lleve esperame- colgó y corrí a bañarme y a ponerme una ropa mas elegante y mientras peinaba mi cabello hacía atrás escuche el ruido de un auto aparcando la puerta de mi casa luego el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada

-oh señorita Maka que sorpresa entré porfavor- la sirvienta invitándole a pasar

-gracias Lily-

-Hola Maka- le salude -Lily déjanos solos- hizo una reverencia y se fue

-¿para que me haz hecho venir?-

-mañana vas a irte y pensé que podríamos pasar tiempo juntos- ella sonrió y tomó mi mano

-hagamos un concurso de ortografía- sabía lo que me gustaba

-vas a perder Alabarn-

-tu perderás Evans-

Trepamos a mi habitación y comenzamos con el concurso el cual término en empate, comimos una pizza y luego resolvimos todo el libro de matemáticas contra reloj Maka ganó ese concurso pero yo gané el de resolver las operaciones de binomios y polinomios a Maka no le gusta perder entonces me golpeó con un enorme libro en la cabeza es un ataque el cual llama Maka - chop con el pretexto de que hice trampa.

-fue una tarde muy divertida Soul no quisiera irme, me gustaría quedarme en Death Scity contigo pero...tu sabes-

-Maka...tu...¿te enamorarías de alguien como yo?- le pregunté

-mmm claro que si Soul de un chico dulce, guapo, amable, tierno, inteligente, carismático, paciente, firme y especial- le gustó ¡LE GUSTÓ!

-oh, Maka y-yo te...-

-tal y como es mi mejor amigo Soul Evans- ah...¿¡WHAT?! e-esto es la fri- ¿¡FRIEND-ZONE!?

-¿soy tu mejor amigo?- le pregunté aguantando mis lágrimas

-claro que si Soul eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás- detente, no sigas...-te conozco desde que tenía 6 años eso te hace el mejor amigo- no porfavor Maka ya no me digas eso -el mejor de todos eres como mi hermano mayor Soul te quiero mucho- ¡PERO YO TE AMO!-

-jeje gracias tu también eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero- nos dimos un abrazo que duró mucho rato hasta que el auto de la tía de Maka nos hizo separarnos

-ya me voy Soul voy a extrañarte mucho- me beso la mejilla y se fue...mi mejor amiga...la mujer que amo con locura y que mañana será el último día en verla...

-nunca sabrás lo que yo siento por ti- me dije a mi mismo antes de encerrarme en mi cuarto y esperar a que sea el día siguiente.

Cuando ese día llegó después de hacer mi rutina de siempre llegué a la escuela y ahí estaba Maka abrazando a un chico de pelo azul en forma de estrella y de ojos verdes, su primo Black Star siempre había sido en realidad como su hermano

-no extrañes a tu ore-sama-dijo el con su pulgar arriba

-no te preocupes Ore-sama- le siguió ella el juego ¡-SOUL!-gritó y corrió a abrazarme

-Hola Maka-

-bueno mi tía Blair debe pasar con mis papás por mi para llevarnos al aeropuerto- en el piso tenía sus maletas solo vino a despedirse

-adiós pechos planos que te vaya mal- apareció Karen aocmpañada de Asura su novio y el chico que Maka ama...hace como 4 años Maka me confesó que estaba enamorada de un chico de cabello negro con detalles blancos y ojos rojos con detalles blancos, me dolió oír eso pero terminé aceptandolo, ese era Asura Kishin el novio de Karen pero ella esta enamorada de mi hermano sólo anda con Asura para lastimar a Maka

\- la ventaja de irme es que no volveré a ver tu horrenda cara- le respondió Maka

-suerte con ello plana- después beso apasionadamente a Asura delante de ella

-oe, oe vete de exhibicionista a otro lado- pase un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Maka y la acerqué a mi

-envidiosos- fue lo que dijo Asura antes de que el y Karen entrarán al Shibusen

-no les hagas caso Maka tu dios Black Star les dará una lección-

-voy a extrañar tu ego querido primo, y Soul...-me llamó y me lanzó una mirada llena de amor y dulzura

-dime...-

-no, no es nada sólo cuídate mucho, voy a regresar te lo prometo- tomó mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya como si estuviera sellando un pacto

-nunca cambies- le pedí

-tu tampoco-

-¡NYA MAKA-CHAAAAN VAMOS!- el auto de la tía de Maka se acercó su tía era una mujer de cabello morado , ojos ambar y con uno que otro rasgo felino

-ya voy, adiós Soul- me volvió a abrazar y después de un beso en la mejilla se trepó al auto el cual arrancó y se alejó

-vaya Soul no le dijiste que la ambas ¿verdad?-consideraba a Black Star como un mejor amigo alguien al que le pudiera contar mis secretos de amor.

-no tuve el valor, ah me voy a la biblioteca- estuve a punto de comenzar a caminar pero me detuvo su mano en mi hombro

-no,no,no,no querido amigo tu vienes conmigo- me jaló del cuello de la camisa y me llevo al gimnasio

-¿quieres que haga deporte? Oye no soy bueno en eso- recordé avergonzado

-escucha no puedes seguir con tu actitud nerd de siempre es momento de cambiar es como el hada madrina transformando a cenicienta sólo que en este caso es un dios transformando a un mortal feo como tu- Black Star quiere ver arder al mundo estoy seguro de eso

\- no voy a cambiar se lo prometí a Maka-

-vamos Soul hazlo por tu dios-

-Jamás...-salí frustrado pero al hacerlo choqué por accidente con Asura y ambos caímos sentados al piso

-oye Evans eres un idiota ¿de que carajos te sirven esas gafas si eres muy torpe- me dijo muy enojado

-perdón fue un accidente-me disculpe levantándome y extendiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero el me la empujó y se levantó de un salto ese era un claro ejemplo de que práctica deportes y está en forma después me tomó del cuello de mi camisa y me alzó para que lo viera a los ojos.

-que está sea la última vez que me tocas Evans para la próxima te envío directo al hospital- yo asentí el me soltó y caí de nuevo al piso aún así no le haré caso a Black Star para ponerme en forma yo me gustó tal y como soy.

Esa noche recibí un mensaje por el chat y era de Maka.

Maka-holaaaa soul ^3^

Soul-me alegra que me envíes inbox estoy muy aburrido y ya te extraño u.u

Maka-jaja, yo también te extraño mucho por cierto ¿que hora es en Nevada?

Soul- 11:05 pm

Maka- woooow aquí son las 8:05 am es impresionante la precisión y variedad de los horarios en otras partes del mundo-

Soul-siii gracias a la rotación de la tierra siempre me pongo a leer un libro de geografía antes de dormir :3

Maka- jaja yo siempre me pongo a leer uno de física y química avanzada *^*

Soul-bueno jeje ¿ya conociste a kid?-

Maka-si, es muy guapo pero es muy ammmm perfeccionista-

Soul- ¿?

Maka- tiene una enorme pasión por el orden y la simetría es muy difícil limpiar la casa porque el quiere que esté simétrica además es una mansión casi como la tuya-

Soul-debe ser aburrido me cuesta trabajo a mi vivir en este chiquero-

Maka- jajaja oye..,el lunes empiezo el instituto y... Entró a las 7:00 am en Death Scity serían las 10:pm ¿como le haremos para platicar?-

Soul-voy a despertarme a las 4:00 am para hablar contigo no importa que aún no haya salido el sol yo hablaré contigo-

Maka - Soul...¿lo dices enserio?-

Soul-te lo juro por ti haría lo que sea te quiero Maka

Maka-y yo a ti Soul, bueno me tengo que ir a desayunar hablamos mañana adios-

Soul- adiós Maka...

todos los días solía hablar con Maka me decía cosas divertidas, las tareas que le ponían y me dijo que ya tiene amigas me alegré por ella y así pasó el tiempo entre conversaciones y días de escuela.

Después de que pasará un año escolar y ya estuviera en segundo de secundaria yo seguía siendo el mismo

nerd de siempre , estaba en primer lugar del cuadro de honor además todas las noches conversaba con Maka por chat aunque una noche no respondió.

Soul-¡HEY! hola Maka soy yo Soul cuando te conectes me respondes me muero por contarte los problemas de matemáticas que me marcaron hoy :)

Soul-ammm ¿Maka? Se supone que debías conectarte a la 1:00 pm-

Soul-¡MAKAAAAA OYE!

Soul-oyeee

Soul-¿maka? :'(

Soul-bueno ya son las 6:00 am voy a desconectarme tengo que ir a la escuela adiós te quiero responde cuando puedas-

No pude prestar atención a la clase del día de hoy y no es por el cansancio ya me había acostumbrado a acostarme a las 8:00pm y levantarme a las 4:00 am para hablar con Maka pero ella no me había contestado

-Soul te vez demacrado ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó Black Star a la hora del descanso

-no es nada estoy bien- me levanté para arrojar la bolsa de mi almuerzo a la basura pero en el piso había soda derramada, me tropecé y caí boca abajo, la bolsa salió volando y le cayó encima a Asura manchandolo con el resto de estofado que comí y con una cáscara de plátano

-¡TE LO ADVERTI ESTUPIDO!- me jaló del cabello levantándome del piso

-pe-perdón Asura te juro que no vi el charco y luego...-

-ahh no lo viste pues como tus horrendas gafas no funcionan te haré el favor- me quitó mis lentes ,los rompió a la mitad y me lanzó los trozos a la cara

-mi-mis lentes ya no veo nada-

-ups que patético nerd además es ciego jajajaj-se burló de mi

-oe ya bajale idiota déjalo en paz- oí el grito de Black Star

-obligame estúpido dios de los idiotas- Black se lanzó a golpearlo pero por suerte algunos que estaban presentes los separaron para evitarles problemas con el director

-y la próxima te arrancó los dientes- le grito Black

-quisiera verlo y Evans tu hada madrina no va a estar siempre para cuidarte voy a dejarte un regalo para que lo recuerdes- lo miré con miedo pero el se acercó y me dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que me caiga al piso después se fue riendo burlonamente con sus amigos.

-Soul ¿estas bien?- me preguntó Black Star

-¿te parece que estoy bien? No veo nada y me duele mucho el área del golpe- me levanté del piso y al tocar la comisura de mis labios tenía sangre

-ya es suficiente un dios no puede ver a un mortal siendo aplastado de esa manera ven conmigo-

-¿ah? E-espera tengo clases de química ¿a donde vamos?- pero el me sacó arrastrado de la cafetería hasta llegar al gimnasio

-ya lo traje Sid-sensei-

-muy bien Balck Star estoy de acuerdo en este cambio drástico que pensaste- el profesor Sid era u hombre de cabellos negros y de piel morena además sus ojos eran negros

-¿para que me trajiste con el maestro de educación física?-le pregunté rascando mi cabeza

-¿para que crees tu? Vas a aprender a defenderte además hoy al salir de clases vamos a ir por lentes de contacto el segundo paso es cambiar tu estilo-

-eso es cosa de chicas ¿no?-

-amigo tu actúas como una chica- me ofendió Black

-le prometí a Maka que jamás cambiaría y voy a cumplir con mi palabra-

-¿como sabes que ella no ha cambiado?-

-no lo haría...-

-¿seguro?, Soul yo sólo quiero ayudarte créeme no soy de esas personas que ayudan pero como tu dios tengo qus hacer milagros entonces vas a tomar las lecciones y para mañana ya debes estar cambiado un poco-

Al final Black Star me convenció y nos pasamos practicando defensa personal y algunas técnicas de pelea al terminar el entrenamiento estaba muy cansado y no tenía mas fuerzas además de estar sudoroso

-no puedo entrar así a clases-

-bueno no lo hagas nyajajaja-

-¿que- pero tengo una puntualidad excelente-

-nyajajaj pues acabas de perder 2 clases sólo te queda una pero no creo que quieras tomarla así como estas- había perdido 2 clases por culpa de este imbécil

-no puede ser ¿y ahora que hago?- me rasque nervioso la cabeza

-vamos a una optuca-

-¿ah? Se llaman ópticas ¿y para que?- le pregunté comenzando a temer por mi vida

-para que te den unos lentes de contacto-

-pe-pero en casa tengo otro par de lentes como los que me rompió Asura-

-no,no,no,no tu vas a olvidarte de esos lentes de ñoño necesitas lentes de contacto- me jaló del brazo sacándome a rastras del shibusen hasta la óptica.

-olvídalo Black no voy a usar letes de contacto-

-shhhh, disculpe señorita el nerd de mi amigo rompió sus lentes y necesitamos unos de contacto, ¿tiene alguno que resalte sus ojos?- la encargada sonrió

-claro pero primero debemos hacerle un examen de la vista- después del examen me dieron a escoger una variedad de lentillas

-vamos a llevarnos este, es transparente y hace que brillen más los ojos de mi amigo, Soul con estos pareces un demonio eso es genial vas a ser la sensación pero no opaques mi grandeza- yo no compartía ese entusiasmo...

-woo que genial- el dije con alegría falsa

-nos llevamos estos ¿cuanto cuestan?- preguntó Balck (N/A:cuando me compraron mis lentes porque tengo una enfermedad en los ojos que es la miopía tardaron alrededor de una semana para darmelos, los de contacto no se si tardan en llegar o te los entregan ahí tampoco se el precio así que estoy improvisando)

-serían 2458.40- WHAT THE HELL?

-ya oíste Soul saca la tarjeta- me dio un codazo y lo miré confundido pero luego lo entendí

-oye no mis padres me dijeron que es sólo para emergencias van a matarme-

-no seas marica y dame la tarjeta- suspire y le extendí mi tarjeta de platino después de que pasarán la tarjeta por el mostrador me dieron los lentes

-pontelos tu Ore-sama quiere verte usándolos- por suerte yo sabía como ponerlos y quitarlos me los puse y mire a Black Star claramente no se sentía tan incómodo como creí que sería.

-no está mal-

-tienes razón además son mucho mejor que tus horrendas gafas de abuelito nyajajajaj, mañana vamos al dentista para que te quite esos alambres de la boca-

-oe pe-pero no pueden quitármelos así como así tengo que llevar un tratamiento me los pusieron a los 11 años- recordé

-mañana lo veremos me voy a casa tu haz lo mismo adiós - salió de la óptica dejándome sólo y yo no tuve nada mas que hacer y me fui a casa al llegar revisé el chat por si tenía algún mensaje de Maka y si tenia uno

Maka- hola Soul discúlpame en verdad lo siento mucho :( lo que pasa es que al salir de clases fui con Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona al centro comercial vamos a ir a una fiesta :) aquí son las 10:00 pm después de la fiesta tengo permiso de quedarme a dormir en casa de Liz bueno cuando este desocupada podemos hablar en paz adiós te quiero mucho

Si ahora eran las 5 de la tarde ahí debían ser las 2 de la mañana es extraño ella jamás ha sido de esas chicas que se van de fiestas seguramente si me viera sin mis lentes se impresionaria pero creo que al mismo tiempo estaría decepcionada.

Era sábado en la mañana aproximadamente las 7:28 am y me encontraba aún plácidamente dormido no hablé con Maka porque le envié un mensaje a la hora de siempre y no me contestó.

-¡MORTAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- una patada rompió la puerta de mi habitación y mi día tranquilo se fue a la basura.

-¿que quieres Black Star?-

-hoy íbamos a ver al dentista ¿recuerdas?-

-pero son las 7:30- me volví a cubrir con las sábanas pero el me jaló mis pies sacándome de la cama

-vamos a ir antes a jugar Basquetball al parque-

-no se como jugar- admití

-por eso voy a enseñarte, vístete y vamonos- cuando el salió de mi habitación tuve una tentación de lanzarme por la ventana y escapar pero no ganaría nada haciéndolo entonces no me quedó de otra que vestirme con una ropa deportiva para ir a la cancha la sospecha fue cierta soy malisimo en el juego y Black me dio casi 20 balonazos en la cara.

-vaya Soul eres pésimo en esto pero no te preocupes Sid-sensei y tu dios vamos a enseñarte a jugar, ahora vamos al dientista- me dijo alzando su pulgar en alto

-es dentista...- me jaló del brazo y aún todo sudoroso me llevó al consultorio.

-oiga doctor quitele esos alambres a mi amigo para que dejé de ser un nerd- ordenó y el doctor nos miró de forma incrédula

-ammm Black...-

-disculpen jovenes pero yo soy ginecólogo, el dentista es en el consultorio de alado- luego de eso Black volvió a jalar mi brazo hasta el consultorio de alado y abrió la puerta de una patada

-espero que sea el correcto, ¡USTED QUITELE A ESTE MORTAL LOS ALAMBRES DE LA BOCA PARA QIE YA NO SEA MAS UN NERD!- gritó

-¿ah? Oh el hijo menor de Anjelique y Logan Evans aconpañado de...¿un mono?-

-¡¿AH?! ¡YO NO SOY UN MONO!- volvió a gritar Black

-ya cállate Black, doctor ¿mi tratamiento ya acabo?- le pregunté mientras me acostaba en la camilla para que me examinara

-mmmmm bueno tus dientes siguen filosos creo que es genético tu hermano los tiene igual, no hay síntomas de futuras caries y tampoco hay daños bueno creo que ya pueden ser removidos los de arriba- dictó sonriendo el anciano dentista (N/A:yo usé Brakets y primero me quitaron los de abajo y luego los de arriba)

-¿NANI? ¡OIGA NO SOLO LOS DE ARRIBA QUITELE LOS DE ABAJO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritó de neuvo mientras samarreaba al viejo

-¡BLACK VAS A MATARLO DETENTE!- me ignoró y continuó hasta que el dentista le hecho gas pimienta a la cara y el se retorcía de dolor en el piso

-salvaje, Soul-kun si podría quitarte los brakets de una vez pero...¿es lo que tu quieres?- me preguntó y lo dudé por un momento...

-si, quitemelos de una vez- el asintió y retiró el alambre , después removio el pegamento de los brakets para después terminar de quitarme todo el aparato de ortodoncia

-listo, mírate- me dio un espejo, abrí mi boca y refleje mis dientes en una mueca de sonrisa mis dientes eran similares a los de un tiburón estaban muy filosos

-aaah ¿en donde esta ore-sama?- se preguntó el idiota de mi amigo levantándose del piso y sobando sus ojos.

Después de que se estabilizara agradecimos al doctor y salimos del consultorio.

-te vez bien solo faltan 3 cosas- luego de decir eso revolvió mis cabellos blancos dejándolos alborotados

-oe Baka mi cabello esta desordenado-

-wow Soul si yo fuera una chica estaría enamorada de ti, bueno falta cambiar tus atuendos y tu carácter pero lo primero vamos a verlo mañana en la mañana-

-Black Star...¿porque me ayudas?- me atreví a preguntarle

-bueno soy un dios pero no me gusta que molesten a mis amigos así vas a saber defenderte y ya no se burlaran de ti- me tocó el hombro y caminó hacía su casa y yo a la mia, mañana sería otro día agitado así como hoy, al llegar y revisar el chat aún no había respuesta de Maka.

al día siguiente antes de ir con Black al centro comercial revisé el chat de nuevo y nada no había mensaje.

-ammm ¿estas seguro que se me ve bien?- le pregunté dudoso viéndome en el espejo de la tienda de ropa estaba usando una camisa naranja, unos pantalones cafés, botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-si, si te queda bien- me respondió mi amigo

-es que la chaqueta me da mucho calor-

-nada de eso, nos la llevamos- ese día terminamos comprando 5 docenas de camisas de moda, pantalones negros, cafés y azules además de otras ropas que según Black Star me hacían ver "cool" aunque al llegar a casa vi algo que no me gustó para nada.,

-ammm entiendo que quieras que cambié mi apariencia y todo pero...¿¡TENIAS QUE TIRAR MIS ROPAS VIEJAS AL PATIO DE MI CASA IDIOTA?!- le grité furioso

-claro que si y algunas le di a tu vecina para el tianguis nyajajaj-

-no entiendo que tienen de malo las camisas de cuadros, los pantalones olgados y los corbatines negros y rojos-le dije viendo mi pobre ropa tiradas como trapos sucios.

-acostúmbrate a usar chaquetas, camperas y camisas de moda nyajajajaj ore-sama te ha transformado- no entendí hasta que entramos a mi habitación, el espejo estaba tapado por una sabana, Black lo destapó y en el había el reflejo de un guapo chico de cabellos blancos revueltos de forma rebelde, ojos color escarlata, dientes de tiburón y usando una ropa que le hacía lucir... Cool, ese chico era yo... No un chico de cabello blanco peinado hacía atrás, ojos escarlata siendo ocultados detrás de unas enormes gafas, dientes de tiburón siendo resguardados por alambres y ropa de nerd pasada de moda.

-mañana van a enterarse que el feo Soul Evans murió y su gemelo guapo Soul Eater ocupará su lugar acompañado del gran Ore-sama Black Star- sus palabras me inspiraron confianza en mi mismo...mañana lunes ellos verían lo que soy ahora

-oye hermanito ¿porque hay ropa tirada en el... ¡SANTA MADRE DE LOS APOSTOLES HIJA DE SANTA CLAUS Y DEL HADA DE LOS DIENTES SUEGRA DE EXCALIBUR Y NIETA DEL COCO!- gritó apuntandome -¡MATASTE A MI HERMANITO Y ERES SU CLON GUAPO!-

-soy yo estúpido pero...ya no soy el nerd-

-waaaaa hermanito me llenas de orgullo- me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo lo saqué a patadas de mi habitación tal vez así serían las reacciones de los demás mañana.

A las 4 de la mañana me desperté para ver el chat...

Soul-oye Maka ¿porque no contestas?-

Visto ayer...

Me dejó en visto y además no estaba en linea bueno...tal vez tiene cosas por hacer...

Abrí los ojos de nuevo a las 6 de la mañana por fin era lunes el día en que todo comienza... Tomé un baño, me vestí con la ropa nueva y fui directo al shibusen en la moto que me habían comprado mis padres cuando cumplí 14 años y ya había aprendido a manejar, apenas me estacione empezaron a verme fijamente, sobre todo las chicas.

-¿quien es ese chico?-

-aah no lo se pero esta muy guapo-

-si, es muy guapo-

-¿quien será?-

las ignoréy subí la escalinata para entrar, en el pasillo estaba Black Star, me extendió la mano y nos saludamos

-Soul hermano que bien te vez-

-¿¡SOUL EVANS?!- gritó la mayoría

-nope, Soul Eater- correji con voz sensual y muchas chicas se derritieron.

-que guapo -

-wooow-

-¿en verdad eres soul?- me pregunto una chica la cual era Karen

-¿tu que crees?- le contesté

-jajaja me encanta- se le caía la baba a esa golfa

Tal vez pudiera sacar provecho de esto...no por ser malo con los demás es algo así como venganza por el daño físico y mental que me han hecho sufrir.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- me preguntaban las chicas

-un capuchino helado- les pedí con tono amable y luego de un suspiro largo hiban por el y me lo traían

-oe Evans piensas que por hacerte un muñeco vas a ocupar mi lugar estas muy equivocado- me reclamó Asura

-tu lugar como patán nadie va a poder quitártelo- eso le enfureció y a mi me encantó

-ya esta te haz ganado una buena dosis de golpes-

-sabes...vamos a darnos un tiempo para entrenar arduamente- le ofrecí

-como gustes de todos modos siempre ganó- presumió

-bueno...¿te parece en 2 semanas?- el asintió y estrechó mi mano

-te doy bastante tiempo para que puedas hacer tu testamento- jaló el brazo de Karen y la abrazó a la fuerza.

Fueron las 2 semanas mas largas de toda mi vida, entrenando pesadamente con Black y Sid casi no tenía descansos pero eso me ayudó pues ya tenía uno que otro músculo y el día de la pelea con Asura fue en un callejón ahí estaban la mayoría de los de la escuela esperando ver al chico que se volvió guapo hace 2 semanas atrás ser golpeado salvajemente, burlarse y publicar en twitter el hashtack (N/A: o como carajos se escriba no tengo Twitter y no se nada de eso) #soulesundebilyputo

\- vas a morir idiota- y antes de que me lanzará el primer golpe le di un puñetazo en la cara, me agaché para esquivar su golpe, le di un puñetazo en la quijada y mientras el se sobaba le di un empujón en el pecho, cayó al piso y le di una patada en el costado, se levantó y antes de que me golpeara le di una patada en los bajos que hasta a mi me dolió.

-entiende que el nerd al que lastimabas esta muerto ahora el chico cool se apodera de este cuerpo y ya nadie va a aprovecharse de mi-

Ese día se habló de mi en todas partes ,me apodaban Soul eater y eso no me molestaba pues ese sobrenombre fue el que me puso Black. Ahora que recuerdo ya son 2 semanas que no reviso el chat para ver si no tengo mensaje de Maka.

efectivamente me había llegado un mensaje de Maka apenas eran las 4 de la tarde ahí debían ser la 1 de la mañana y estaba en línea.

Maka-jeje perdón por no responder me fui a la playa con las chicas y luego tuve entrenamiento con las porristas. Todo estuvo agitado por la competencia técnicamente hace mas de 2 semanas que no estoy en linea y como hoy es sábado tengo el día libre.

¿PO-PORRISTAS? QUEEEEEEE?!

Soul-¿que pasa contigo? Antes no te importaba salir y mucho menos te interesaba ser porrista -

Maka-todo es distinto aquí mas bien a ti que te pasa al estar interrogandome no eres nadie para ello :(

Soul-soy tu mejor amigo-

Maka-¿y?

Soul-nada, olvídalo-

Revisé su perfil y puso algo que hizo que mi universo se viniera abajo "Maka Albarn acaba de indicar que tiene una relación con Death The Kid" y en los comentarios había cosas peores.

Liz Thompson-woooa felicidades amigos me alegro de su noviazgo ya viste Maka mi primo se muere por ti.

Patty Jirafa Thompson- sugoiiiii Maka-chan :3 para su boda inviten muchas jirafas jejejejeje-

Tsubaki Nakatsukaza- sabía que harían muy buena pareja chicos ^_^

Ragnarock Makenshi-los 2 son igual de feos jaja

Chrona Makenshi- me alegro por los 2 los quiero mucho

Hero- waaaa me la ganaste Death T^T

Soul-¿Así que no cambiarías Maka? Pues que crees yo también he cambiado-

Maka-¿de que hablas?

Soul - ahora resulta que Death es tu novio por lo que veo-

Maka-¿ah? Oye puedo explicarlo

Soul-no te sirve de nada negarlo eres una mentirosa

Maka-¡¿Y TU DE QUE HABLAS ESTUPIDO?! ESTA MAL ENTENDIENDO LAS COSAS!-

Soul-lo dudo Maka-chan lo dudo jamás pensé que mi mejor amiga cambiará su actitud eso no es nada cool-

Además en su foto de perfil habían unos labios eran los de ella tenía labial rojo brillante y parecía estar mandando un beso...sus labios se veían jugosos y muy carnosos que dan ganas de...besarlos lo que me desánimo fue que tuviera 590 likes

Maka - sólo eres mi amigo no eres ni mi novio ni nada para tratarme de esa manera ¿cool? Tu jamás dirías algo como eso tu no eras así ¿y dices que yo he cambiado?-

Auch...ya estoy harto de que para ti sea sólo tu amigo...

soul-¿pues que crees? Tal vez debería dejar de ser tu amigo para no molestarte más y al menos no soy un mentiroso como tu-

Maka-por mi esta bien no pierdo mucho y no miento tu eres el agresivo sin motivo ni razón

Soul-¡MUY BIEN POR MI PODRIAS HASTA MORIRTE A DECIR VERDAD MORISTE PARA MI HACE MAS DE 2 SEMANAS ATRÁS!-

Visto

Este contacto de ha bloqueado de su lista de amigos...

Soul-Maka...,Maka perdóname ¿me haz bloqueado? ¡MAKAAAA!

todos los días le enviaba mensajes pero seguía estando bloqueado creo que había herido sus sentimientos esta apariencia me hace mas idiota.

-soul-kun te traje tus cupcakes-

-kyaaa Soul - sempai es genial-

-ya déjenme sólo- luego de un kyaaaaa me dejaron por fin

-grrr Soul te dan mucha atención los mortales creo que no debí de haberte ayudado si esto pasaría- se quejó Black Star a la hora del almuerzo

-cállate es muy incómodo- le contesté..

-hola Soul y Black, terminé con Asura ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- la idiota de Karen preguntó de una forma coqueta y a la vez asquerosa esa perra quería que la sodomizaran por 8 hombres a la vez

-no, piérdete- le respondí ella asintió y se fue saltando feliz con corazones alrededor, no tengo ojos para otra que no sea Maka hasta que ella regrese voy a esperarla y a arreglar las cosas mientras tanto la gente se debe acostumbrar a Soul Eater.

fin del capi 2 nenes :3 espero que les haya gustado, me despido con un beso lean mis otras historias, lo que era antes y revolución de amor.

Ah, gracias a todos por los fantásticos reviews me inspiran y me dan fuerzas recuerden mientras mas reviews mas inspiración y ánimos.

Entonces... ¿REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores no se si estén pensando que estoy actualizando muy seguido bueno pues ando en depresión y lo único que me pone feliz es escribir así libero mis sentimientos pero no hablemos sobre mis cosas personales se nota que no tengo amigas para contarles jeje la verdad no tengo :'( ah por cierto..en el capítulo 1 Soul dice que esta en tercero de secundaria pero en el capi 2 dice que esta en primero ese fue un error mio en realidad estaba en primero sólo ignorenlo fue un error mio sólo quería avisar. pero aquí está la continuación de "¿just be friends?

Abrí los ojos por el sonido de mi alarma tsk no es cool una mañana así pero bueno todo es distinto ahora, mi forma de pensar, actuar y física, mis notas han bajado notoriamente tanto que me han sacado del cuadro de honor hoy es el primer día de preparatoria entonces han pasado 2 años desde mi cambio además he salido con varias chicas pero no he tenido nada serio todas son iguales para mi y yo solo amo a una chica pero no he sabido nada de ella desde el día de nuestra discusión entonces no se nada de Maka.

-joven Soul ya esta la limousina esperándolo- me dijo una sirvienta tocando la puerta de mi habitación, terminé de acomodarme la chaqueta de cuero y salí de mi pieza

-lo siento Lily pero dile al chófer que me voy en mi moto-

-pe-pero joven Soul sus padres me...

-y yo te estoy ordenando otra cosa obedece si no quieres perder tu trabajo- ella solo hizo una reverencia y se fue desde mi cambio mis padres han estado muy distantes conmigo no les pareció correcto que ya no sea el de antes pero era mas que obvio que no me importaban sus palabras y siguen sin importarme.

Cuando llegué no tardó en comenzar lo de siempre.

-ya llegó Soul-sempai kyaaaa-

-estoy tan contenta de que continúe estudiando aquí-

-ojalá me toque en el mismo salón que el-

Me bajé de la moto después de estacionarla y subí las escaleras con una hilera de chicas siguiendome.

-soul-sempai es guapo, cool y es el mejor de toooodos-

-girl i know- le contesté a esa chica en un tono sensual que la hizo desmayarse.

-habrán paso a la novia de este hermoso-apenas ponía un pie dentro del shibusen y la fea mas fea hacía su aparición, desde hace una semana que salgo con Karen ¿por amor? Jajajaja para nada sólo es divertido ser el típico "novio" que no demuestra sus emociones e ignora a la víctima o mejor dicho a la novi y ella se la pasa con ammm¿celos? La verdad es que es tan falsa como su dichoso bolso de marca que en realidad es un bolso que estaba en el área de remates en el supermercado.

-¿que quieres Karen?- le pregunté harto mientras habría mi taquilla y de el caían las cartas de admiradoras las cuales yo no leía e hiban a parar al basurero.

-anoche te llamé para que vayas a cenar a mi casa y no me contestaste arruinaste nuestra cena de aniversario- me reclamó enojada

-¿tener una semana saliendo es considerado aniversario?- le pregunté y ella asintió.

-me da lo mismo avísame cuando tengamos 6 años de novios si es que llegamos tanto ya que tu actitud es odiosa y no te soporto- ¿se enojo, la hice llorar? Pfffff claro que no ella sólo empezó a reír como idiota y a dar saltitos de emoción.

-es tan bella...

-oh dios fui iluminado al fin por uno de tus ángeles-

Vi una fila de chicos con corazones en los ojos, hemorragias nasales y saliva en la boca claro que no entendí el motivo y no me interesa.

-¡SOUL HERMANO TU DIOS AL FIN TE ENCUENTRA!-no podía faltar la presencia de Black Star al menos no será aburrida la preparatoria.

-hola Black ¿que hay de nuevo?- chocamos las palmas como era de costumbre ese saludo de amigos.

-nada, mamá y Mifune nos llevaron a mi y a Angela en las vacaciones a Japón sabes es aburrido visitar a los abuelos de mi padrastro- Mifune era el padrastro de Black es el hermano de la mamá de Maka pero el no soporta a Mifune porque es muy serio pero lo trata bien como si fuera su hijo claro que Black Star también tiene que aguantar a su media hermana Angela tal vez por ello se crea un dios seguro tiene traumas el pobre.

-¿y tu que hiciste en las vacaciones Soul?-

-bueno, mis papás fueron a las vegas, yo me quedé con Wess en la mansión ,tuve que soportar el sonido de su asqueroso violín, cuando mis papás regresaron fuimos a París porque mi padre tenía que dar un importante concierto para el emperador de ahí entonces mmmm fueron las vacaciones mas aburridas de toda mi vida- mientras le contaba a Black como me la había pasado este verano una mano tocó mi hombro cuando me di la vuelta para ver quien me llamaba vi a una chica de pelo azul y ojos verdes.

-¿que se te ofrece?- le pregunté ella sólo bajo la mirada y se sonrojo

-So-Soul-sempai y-yo quiero hablar con usted...- yo subí mis hombros con desinterés, me despedí de mi amigo y seguí a la chica hasta llegar a unas taquillas alejadas de los salones

-bien ahora dime que quieres- le pedí ella suspiro y jugó con sus dedos mas nerviosa

-yo...e-estoy enamora-rada de t-ti...que - quería pedirte si...¿qui-quieres salir conmigo este vi-viernes?- me preguntó tartamudeando jajaja así que de eso se trataba

-bueno...-la corrale en una pared

-so-soul-sempai..,

-la respuesta es...- me acerqué a su oreja

-kyaaa...

-jamás, ni muerto-le contesté y me separé de ella

-pe-pero yo..,

-no me interesa, ¿entendiste? O quieres que te lo dibuje-

-pero tu me gustas...- comenzó a llorar

-pero a mi no así que porque mejor no te vas a..,

-¡OE! ¿así es como tratas a una mujer?- alguien me interrumpió, una mujer cuando volteé a ver casi me caigo de espaldas era la mujer mas hermosa que jamás en mi vida haya visto, sus ojos eran de un jade brillante, su piel blanca como la porcelana, su cabello era cenizo y en pequeños tirabuzones, su cuerpo era perfecto no muy voluptuosa pero tampoco para nada plana, tenía una blusa de un solo hombro pegada al cuerpo, un short muy corto de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras

-t-tu...¿ah?- le pregunté como un idiota

-jajaja tengo la razón siempre, el hombre es un idiota primitivo, ¿este inútil te hizo llorar primor?- la chica asintió y corrió a los brazos de la extraña..,muy bonita...hermosa...

-s-si..,-

-owww no llores, tu eres muy linda puedes conseguir algo mejor que... Una basura- me señaló y limpió las lágrimas de esa muchacha

-wow muchas gracias eres muy amable ¿como te llamas?- ya mas calmada le preguntó a la belleza

-Maka, Maka Albarn-

¡¿ESPERA QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-gracias Maka-chan- le dio otro abrazo y se fue corriendo

-vaya si que haz cambiado...Soul~- dijo mi nombre mientras mordía su labio la hacía ver muy...¿sexy? Si y muuucho

-¿que haces aquí?- y como siempre yo y mis bobas preguntas

-si mal no recuerdo te dije que volvería de Madrid para estudiar la prepa-

-pues no me acordaba alguien me bloqueó-

-ups me pregunto quien será y porque lo hizo- me contestó de forma sarcástica

-jaja que graciosa eres, oye ¿y como llegaste hasta donde yo estaba? No será que estabas mmmm ¿siguiendome?-le dije con sorna esperando un sonrojo pero no lo obtuve.

-pff...AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJKAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ hay Soul no pienses que toooodas las mujeres que existen estan enamoradas de ti Además buscaba mi taquilla y me perdí JAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA ni que estuvieras tan bueno JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA-

-ya cállate loca, dime ¿quien te cambio la apariencia? Ah ya se, fue tu amiga Liz ¿cierto?-

-eso es algo que no te importa ex mejor amigo- se cruzó de brazos haciendo que ejem cierta parte de su cuerpo resaltara ah pues que la chingada sus pechos botaron y casi me da una hemorragia nasal.

-¡HEY MAKA, ENCONTRAMOS NUESTROS SALONES, TE TOCA CON TSUBAKI Y PATTY!- escuché un grito y era de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-¡QUE BUENO LIZ, AHI VOY!- le contestó Maka de igual manera -que te vaya bonito Soul nos vemos- me lanzó un beso, me guiño el ojo y se fue corriendo con sus amigas

-¡SOUUUUL!, ¿YA VISTE A MI PRIMA? SE VE SEXY JAMÁS CREI VERLA ASI NYAJAJAJAJ, ¿soul? oi...viejo despierta- Black Star me dio un zape en la cabeza haciéndome reaccionar pues no quitaba la mirada del pasillo donde Maka se fue

-ella...ya no es...

-ahhh ya entendí es como esa novela de la secretaria fea que se vuelve guapa gracias a su amiga y se vuelve irresistible tanto que todos se derriten al verla- (N/A: se refiere a Betty la fea y la fea mas bella novelas mexicanas)

-nada de eso idiota sólo estoy impresionado de la manera en que ha cambiado tu sabes los lentes, el cabello, el cuerpo bueno en todo- me rasque la cabeza nervioso y el timbre de la escuela indicó que ya había que ir al auditorio para oír el mensaje de bienvenida y era obligación estar presente entonces fuimos al auditorio donde ya estaban todos esperando el discurso del director y el apareció detrás de una cortina roja, era un hombre muy alto, usaba una túnica negra y una graciosa mascara de calavera.

-wozuuuuu, wozuuuuuu~ bienvenidos a esta nueva generación del bachillerato jojojo diviertaaanse- todos nos quedamos con una gotita estilo anime al ver lo despreocupado que era el director

-ejem padre permiteme a mi dar el discurso- dijo un chico de cabello negro con 3 rayas blancas en un lado, ojos dorados y con ropa elegante

-esta bien hijito mio adelaaaaaante- ¿hijo?

-yo soy Death The Kid hijo del director y estoy realmente emocionado de que en esta generación haya un número simétrico de estudiantes nuevos incluyéndome pues desde mi primaria yo he estudiado en Madrid España pero ahora vengo con todo el ánimo del mundo para estudiar aquí, en fin en este ciclo escolar ustes van a...

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOO MORTALES SU ORE-SAMA BLACK STAR VA A ESTAR PRESENTE EN LA ESCUELA PARA ALEGRAR SUS MISERABLES VIDAS NYAJAJAJAJAJAJ- el mono de Black Star estaba colgado de una cortina balanceándose de un lado a otro interrumpiendo al niño mimado de Kid

-como les decía ustedes van a estar dispersos en los salones donde...

-¡NYAJAJAJAJA NADA NI NADIE VA A APAGAR MI RADIANTE RALLO DE LUZ PARA ILUMINARLOS NYAJAJAJAJAJ-

-donde en las puertas haya una oja pegada con sus nombres y el de sus compañeros y..

-NYAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-y..,.-.

-NYAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA-

-y...

-NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ

-¡YA CALLATE MONO HIJO DE PUTA ASIMETRICO!- Kid le dio una patada voladora a Black -¡DEJATE DE DE SER UN EGOSENTRICO MALDITO BAKA!-

-OE, OE NO ARRUINES MI GRANDEZA RAYITAS!-

-soy un cerdo asimétrico no merezco vivir joder- el se tiró en el piso a llorar mientras la chica castaña y una chica rubia de cabello corto, ojos azules y con un sonrojo en las mejillas lo calmaban

-ya tranquilo Kid eres simétrico en tu personalidad- la castaña que apuesto a que era Liz le acariciaba la cabeza

-si primo Kid además no eres un cerdo jejejejej los cerditos hacen oink, oink jejejejejejejjeje- mientras que la otra quien si no me equivoco era Patty le golpeaba la espalda a Kid

-waaaa Liz, Patty porfavor matenme y acaben con mi sufrimiento-

-ganas no me faltan Kid..,

-jejejejejejejejeje jejejejejejejejeje Liz one-chan es asesina va a ir a la cárcel jejejejejejejejejej-

-oe, oe Patty no le digas eso a tu one-chan-

-jejejejejejeje gomeeeene~

-ammm mientras mi hijo se repone quiero informar que en la prepa hay cosas nuevas, talleres nuevos como el de: basketball, atletismo, cocina, taller mecánico y el mas nuevo el de las porristas el cual ya cuenta con maestras en ello, el escuadrón las chicas scyte demon-

las luces se apagaron en ese momento

-WHOAAAA SEXYYY, SEXYYY- gritó uno de los chicos seguido de un silbido

-huy es hora del show Patty vamos- vi que las 2 chicas dejaron sólo a Kid y se metieron detras de las cortinas rojas.

Un reflector iluminó el escenario y en este había una cortina blanca y se veían 5 sombras la primera tenía las manos elevadas, la segunda tenía elevada una pierna, la tercera tenía una mano en su cintura y haciendo una pose sexy, la cuarta estaba de con una rodilla en el piso y el brazo levantado y la quinta sólo estaba parada todas parecían tener pompomes en sus manos luego una música movida comenzó a sonar (N/A: pongan de fondo la canción de Seuu I=fantasy) la cortina se elevó revelando a las 5 chicas la primera era de pelo negro en una cola de caballo y ojos azules, la segunda era Patty, la tercera era...¿¡MAKA?!, ahhh y la cuarta era Liz y la quinta era una chica de pelo rosa corto y ojos girses todas tenían un uniforme de tirantes era de color negro pero con detalles blancos, el la cintura tenía la insignia de Shinigami ósea una calavera, en el cuello tenían un cinto negro con blanco y la insignia y usaban unas ballerinas negras (N/A: voy a hacer el diseño y en el próximo cap les paso el link de mi devianart para verlo)

-girls...let's go- les dijo Liz y en ese instante empezaron a hacer unos movimientos sensuales que dejaron a casi todos los hombres con la boca abierta después dieron unos saltos después Maka pasó frente al escenario dejando a las demás atrás

-woooooah es el ángel- murmuraron algunos aaah así que por eso estaban tan excitados hace un rato bueno el sólo pensar en que esos idiotas se estaban comiendo con la mirada a Maka me causaba algo extraño era como unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlos.

-1...2...3- me fijé en Maka quien después de contar hizo una voltereta en el aire, después de caer hizo 3 vueltas de carro, saltó y volvió a girar pero en el aire, cayó de pie, movió los pompones y luego hizo un spleet (N/A: o como carajos se escriba, lo que hacen las bailarinas de ballet ) se levantó y paso hacia atrás con las demás todas hicieron algo como una marcha, de nuevo movimientos sensuales y terminaron con una pirámide.

-un fuerte aplauso para las Scyte demon, las que quieran ser parte del escuadrón las audiciones son el miércoles en el gimnasio, el jurado serán...la capitana Elizabeth Thompson, la suplente de capitana Maka Albarn, y el maestro Sid este fue el discurso de bienvenida vayan a sus salones y diviertanse adioooosito- se despidió Shinigami-sama y lanzó una bomba ninja de humo para después ya no estar o eso creía el porque todos vimos como salía por la puerta principal.

-Soul vamos a ver en que salón estamos- seguí a Black hasta los casilleros para que antes el sacará una pelota de hule

-¿para que la pelota?-

-tu dios se aburre en clases-

-Black nunca prestas atención a la clase siempre te pones a jugar, lanzar bolas de papel, ligas de hule o te pones a dibujar anime - le recordé

-Soul tu sabes cual es mi técnica de estudios, me la paso divirtiendome en clases y un día antes del examen me pongo a estudiar-

-pero aún así no apruebas no se como haz logrado llegar a la educación media superior-

-elemental mi querido amigo Soul, yo soy un dios y un dios todo lo puede y porque los profesores ya no me soportan y me pasan de año con tal de ya no verme-

-oigan son ellas..

-si, si son las Scyte demon

-ahí esta el ángel

-¿quien se roba mi protagonismo?- preguntó Black y el y yo volteamos a ver el pasillo y por este entraron las 5 chicas, Maka tenía la ropa de antes, Liz tenía una blusa de tirantes negra y unos pantalones ajustados azules junto con unas botas cafés, Patty tenía una blusa de tirantes negra, unos shorts bombachos y unas botas cafés, la de pelo negro creo que se llama Tsubaki y tenía una blusa de manga corta azul , una falda negra y unos tacones negros, la de pelo rosa si no me equivoco es Chrona tenía un sencillo vestido veraniego blanco y unas sandalias negras, las reconozco por las fotos que Maka subía a su Facebook y las etiquetaba.

(N/A:¿ya vieron la película chicas pesadas? Oh Mean girls en ingles o como se escriba, la escena donde aparecen las plasticas entrando por el pasillo y caminando en el centro comercial pues mas o menos así es la entrada que hacen las Scyte Demon)

-mamasitas...

-quien fuera visco pa' verte doble hermosa-

-me encanta el color cenizo...

-a mi me encanta el rosa grrrr

-¡OI MAKAAAAA!- le gritó Black

-¡BLACK STAR!- le devolvió el gritó Maka e interrumpió la entrada al estilo pasarela de nueva york y París para correr a abrazar a su primo.

-mortal te extrañe, un momento tu no eres mi prima waaa devuélveme a la plana sosa de Maks y llévate a esta hermosa y sensual mujer- el hizo una cruz con sus dedos y Maka le dio un golpe en el brazo

-soy yo idiota sólo cambié un poquito-

-¿¡JA, POQUITO?!-

-¿quien es el responsable de tu cambio? Es decir el que hizo posible este gran milagro-

-fui yo...-interrumpió Liz abrazando a Maka

-¿tu le hiciste la cirugía plástica?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo Black Star

-hay no seas un exagerado, Maka es muy bonita al natural yo sólo le puse un poco de maquillaje y cha chan la volví un símbolo sensual- pues en eso tiene razón Liz ella era muy hermosa al natural, el maquillaje sólo lo resalta.

-ah, Black ellas son Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona mis amigas, chicas el es mi primo Black Star- presentó a todos menos a mi quien desde hace un rato ignora olímpicamente además ninguna de sus amigas preguntó por el pobre y rechazado chico de pelo blanco que esta junto al primo de Maka...

-voy a mi salón es el 1-E, vamos Patty y Tsubaki- se despidió de beso con sus demás amigas y con Black y pasó frente a mi ignorandome ¡HEY YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO BESO!

-Soul amigo voy a mi salón es el 1-C- el también se fue y las otras amigas de Maka me miraron y negaron con la cabeza para después dejarme sólo también entonces no tuve otra opción que leer lad listas con los nombres.

Alice Stomp

Ben asli

.

.Death The Kid

.

.

.

.Maka Albarn

.

.

.

Patty Thompson

.

.

,

Soul Evans

.

.

.

Tsubaki Nakatzukaza

Un momento eso quiere decir que...¿¡VOY A ESTUDIAR DE NUEVO CON MAKA?! Esto no es cool, es muy incómodo estar con tu ex-mejor amiga a quien hace mas de 3 años no vez y te bloqueó del Facebook porque heriste sus sentimientos...¡JODEEEER!.

me puse sereno y entré al salón y justo detrás de mi venía el profesor entonces me senté en cualquier lugar

-Buenos días mocosos soy el profesor Franken Stein seré su maestro de Biología y su tutor bueno vamos a empezar con un ejercicio básico, juntense en vinas que sea con su compañero de lado derecho- volteé a ver a mi lado derecho y casi me voy de espaldas yo tenía que trabajar con...

-oh espero que sea un trabajo simétrico como hacer un monumento al número 8- el payaso de Kid sería mi pareja y justamente el estaba fantaseando con simetría

-ammm profesor puedo...-comencé a preguntar levantado mi mano

-no, no puedes cambiar de pareja - respondió antes Stein y me sentí estúpido por haber preguntado.

-ok estoy con el rayitas-me dije a mi mismo y por suerte no me escucho por estar en su mundo de simetría

-su trabajo va a ser investigarme a 5 animales que se puedan diseccionar- todos nos quedamos con cara de ¿¡WHAT?!

-NOOOOOO 5 NOOOO ES SIMETRICO, QUE SEAN 8 PROFESOR PORFAVOR 8!- gritó Kid histérico

-ok sólo tu y tu pareja hagan a 8- le dijo el profesor para calmarlo y el comenzó a saltar de alegría

¡MALDITO ENFERMO TE ODIOOOOO!

-¡hey suerte Kid!- escuché una voz familiar

-tu también Maka- por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kid guiñarle un ojo a Maka aghjjjj maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito, ah Maka estaría trabajando con una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

-hágamos un buen trabajo Kim-

-claro Maka-chan-

Ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos parece que Maka es mas sociable ahora también antes era muy tímida y le costaba entablar una conversación con personas extrañas, me miró e hicimos contacto visual en ese momento vi algo que parecía ser un sonrojo ella ¿¡SE SONROJO POR MI POR MIIII?! Tengo ganas de treparme en el escritorio de Stein y bailar de alegría.

Vaya Evans a pesar de ya no tener tu vieja apariencia de nerd sigues pensando como uno

Callate cerebro finje demencia..

Me voy a callar pero no por siempre idiota voy a volver.,,

Antes respondeme una cosa...¿su sonrojo significa que me ama?

Querido Soul no te hagas ilusiones esta chica es demasiado buenota para ti pero en fin sayonara

-eso es todo por hoy, esperen sus próximas clases y hagan su tarea o los disecciono- después de que Stein se fuera todos comenzaron a platicar o a cuchichear

-eres Soul ¿verdad?- me preguntó Kid

-veo que me conoces-

-claro, como no voy a conocer al idiota que le rompió el corazón a mi novia- te odio maldito

-yo no le..,

-escúchame con atención.,.ella lloró mucho nadie jamás le había dicho algo tan feo como lo que le dijsite tu lo que es peor es que ella te concideraba su mejor amigo, casi su hermano y le fallaste comportandote como un estúpido-

-estoy harto de ser su amigo-

-ya no lo eres...-

-porque yo quiero ser mas que eso- no es cool confesarle todo a este maniático

-llegaste tarde...es mía-

-bueno tu quieres que te rompa la cara o que-

-¿cuando y donde?-

Me enojé al ver su actitud serena entonces le jale el cuello de su camisa y levanté mi puño para golpearlo

-oh por dios, jovenes en mi clase no se hace eso- para suerte del hijito de papi la maestra ya había entrado al salón

-lo siento Marie-sensei-

-no te preocupes Kid aquí el del problema es Evans siempre ha sido un busca pleitos ¿oh ya se te olvido como dejaste al joven Ox Ford, Soul?- toda la clase empezó a reírse de mi jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado.

-el se lo busco no es cool meterse conmigo-

-no estamos hablando de ti Soul vamos a continuar con la clase de hoy soy su maestra Marie Mljorie y voy a darles la materia de literatura, desde chiquita me encanta leer y escribir además..,

-Marie...

-¿stein, que ocurre?-

-llamó la maestra de Francis volvió a pelearse-

-¿¡que?! Esto es tu culpa por haberle enseñado a dideccionar, chicos tengo que ir al kinder de mi niña, hagan los ejercicios de la pagina 20 a la 23 nos vemos luego- la maestra tomó su bolso y salió junto con su esposo Stein se fue a ver a la psicópata de su hija de 4 años

-me alegra que la maestra te haya puesto en tu lugar- me dijo Maka burlonamente acercándose

-si haz venido a fastidiarme largate que me causas estrés- le contesté de forma grosera

-no vine por ti, vine a ver a mi Kid- abrazo al idiota y beso su mejilla

-vamos a dar una vuelta ¿quieres?-

-me encantaría, adiós Soul- ambos salieron del aula tomados de la mano ella jamás se había perdido una clase tsl vez después de todo parecía que se hiban a amar de la forma en la que ella hablaba de el, sus ojitos ocultos detrás de esos lentes, su cara de ángel aún sin gotas de maquillaje, su cabello en 2 colitas y ahora lo tiene suelto y lo arruina con tirabuzones quiero verla al natural .

Después de las clases llegó la hora del descanso y mientras estaba sentado comiendo con Black llegó Karen saltando como siempre.

-hello my baby- besó mi mejilla y me abrazo como un panda

-¿que quieres?-

-bueno amor el baile de bienvenida es el miercoles y vine para mostrarte estas corbatas, elige una y yo voy a comprar el vestido del mismo color ¿no es romántico ir del mismo color?-

-Karen no es romántico es enfermo y no voy a ir a la fiesta es aburrido-

-hay vamos amor ahora estoy muy emocionada el miércoles voy a la audición de porristas y al baile ¿que puede ser mejor? No sabía que la nerd de Albarn haya vuelto jaja es cierto que ya cambip pero soy mejor que ella- maldita perra arrogante...

-ha decir verdad...- comencé a decirle

-lo perrita nadie te lo quita sigues siendo la misma de antes- Maka apareció con sus amigas y se enfrentó a karen

-¿disculpa? Yo soy una chica con clase y mi ropa es de marca-

-¿marca? Jajaj mas bien de el supermercado esa blusa la había visto ayer en el área de remates ajajaja- bromeó Liz chocanco el puño con Maka

-como sea tu no tienes el cuerpo ni el material de porrista-

-¿y tu si Albarn?-

-por algo estoy en el equipo ¿no?-

-para tu información hay algo que quizás te de alegría, terminé con Asura y ahora Soul es mi novio- ella sonrió de forma triunfante esperando a que Maka saliera corriendo y llorando lo cual no ocurrió al contrario comenzó a reír como loca

-bien lo dice el dicho la suerte de la fea la bonita la desea- dijo Maka para luego dar media vuelta e irse con sus amigas dejando a Karen con la palabra en la boca

-aghhhhh como se atreve a tratarme así es una vulgar- ignorando sus quejas me quede viendo a Maka tenía unas caderas que se contoneaban con su caminar y su trasero oh por dios tan firme que daban ganas de pellizcarlo o darle un golpesito

-Soul...soul...¡SOUL! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!- el grito chillón de Karen me hizo dejar de mirar a Maka

-¿ah?-

\- te dije que me acompañes a buscar un chocolate a la maquina expendidora-

-luego Karen tengo algo que hacer- la dejé sola y seguí a Maka al final se detuvo en la puerta del baño, sus amigas entraron y ella se quedó en la puerta

-¿porque tan sola?-le pregunté con un tono galan

-¿te importa Evans?-

-es Eater no Evans-

\- no soy como una de tus admiradoras-

-¿y tu como quieres que te llame, Maka o Scyte demon?-

-jajaja muy gracioso Soul, llámame como quieras no me importa-

-bueno..,te llamaré Maka-

-no tienes porque hablarme-

-oh vamos sigues molesta por eso-

-no es por eso nada mas es por todo, por tu actitud eres un arrogante no es bonito tratar así a las chicas ¿no tienes sentimientos? ¿no estas enamorado o alguna vez lo haz estado?-

-no jamás pero tu si lo estas de Kid o aún de Asura ¿cambiaste de look para que te miraran o que?-

-no es por eso idiota sólo me cansé de que se burlaran de mi, no quiero hablar contigo déjame sola- la acorrale en un casillero que estaba cerca y ella se sonrojo.

-¿¡q-que...?!-

-¿porque te sonrojas, no me odias?-

-claro que no, me das exactamente lo mismo te puedes ir por un tubo-

-eres una falsa tu no estas a la moda, tu físico nunca te ha importado, amas leer no eres así-

-¿y que hay de ti soul? ¿crees que por estar en la educación media superior vamos a ser los amigos de antes?-

-¿porque no podríamos?-

-porque eres raro y tonto a todo esto ¿porque te enojaste conmigo?-

Porque tu novio es Kid el comparte tus besos, abrazos y puede decirte libremente que te ama yo no Maka ¡YO NO!

-porque no me habías dicho que tenías novio ¿soy tu mejor amigo,no? Me concideras un hermano y aún así no me dijiste nada-

-eras mi mejor amigo y eras como mi hermano y no tengo que decirte todo sobre mi vida, sueltame imbécil- me pidió pero estaba muy enojado y tomé sus muñecas -auch...-

-no puedo creer que nuestra promesa sólo fue un engaño-

-no se trata de eso yo quise cambiar por mi misma además no me dejaste explicarte y con esta actitud ni creas que voy a desbloquearte es más voy a bloquearte de mi vida-

-no sabes lo que dices..,-

-tu no sabes lo que dices-

-listo Maka ya le reventamos el grano a Chrona- sus amigas salieron del baño y nos vieron

-chicas..,

-oe suelta a Maka, Patty...,- llamó Liz a su hermanita esta hizo sonar sus nudillos y me dio una patada voladora mandandome lejos

-Maka-chan ¿estas bien?-

-si Tsubaki gracias- me lanzó una mirada de odio y se fue con sus amigas entonces me puse a pensar que una de ellas debe decirme el motivo por el que Maka haya cambiado tanto sólo debo ganarme la amistad de una de sus amigas.

-nuajajajaj Soul te dejaron como un camote- se burló Black

-¿lo viste?-

-claro que si viejo vi claramente como Patty te daba tremendo madrazo-

-esto no es cool-

-Soul debes admitir que perdiste la amistad de Maka para siempre-

-pero no fue mi culpa-

-no supiste entenderla ella trato de explicarte y no la quisiste escuchar entonces también fue tu culpa-

-¿desde cuando eres listo?

-siempre lo soy nyajajajajaj por eso soy un dios-

El timbre sonó y recordé que tenía tarea que hacer ya no seré un nerd pero aún así no dejo de cumplir con mis tareas

-tengo tarea voy a hacerla en el salón- cuando caminaba por el pasillo vi a Kid

-oye ven tenemos que hacer la tarea en u lugar simétrico vamos a la biblioteca-me dijo señalandome con su dedo índice

-¿quien te crees para tomar decisiones?-

-ahí es un lugar iluminado y con muchos libros va a ser mas fácil cumplir con la tarea-

\- rayitas para que vamos a utilizar libros si tenemos internet todo esta ahí-

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que no entras a una biblioteca?-me preguntó

-hace como 3 años además eres un idiota ¿como se te ocurre pedir hacer 8 animales en vez de 5 sólo porque no es simétrico?-

-la simetría lo es todo para mi...

-si quieres hazla tu solo- metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me di la vuelta para irme

-en ese caso la calificación será sólo para mi...-ooooh no no no claro que no hijo de papi

-esta bien lo haré-detuve mi caminata y bufé enojado al final del día nos la pasamos en la biblioteca leyendo sobre animales hasta al fin terminar la tarea después de poner nuestros nombres en la tarea elegimos distintos caminos y nos alejamos, en todas las demás clases no me hablo ni yo a el hasta que el bendito timbre de salida resonó y cuando estaba encendiendo mi moto vi a Maka con los demás charlando y pude escuchar que decían.

-vamoz de compras chicas-

-hay no Liz odio caminar por el centro comercial con bolsas-

-Maka tienes que ser una chica a la moda no puedes usar tu ropa de siempre necesitas nueva jaja incluso vamos a ver los vestidos para el baile de bienvenida-

-Ma-Maka-chan ¿porque no vas al baile con Soul?-

-¿ah? No Chrona el no me habla y yo mucho menos a el-

-deberían hacer las pases...-

-no Tsubaki jamás...

-ya llego el chófer vamonos- una limousina se estacionó frente a ellos y abordaron...

Entonces no me concideras lo suficientemente bueno para acompañarte? Ya nos veremos ahí Albarn ya nos veremos...,

Aquí el capi 3 ohhhh si TwT ¿que les pareció? ¿me aman, me odian? Jejeje espero que les haya gustado

Estoy pensando escribir un fanfic llamado "nightmare romance" trata sobre vampiros y también un fanfic donde incluiré lectores va a llamarse "Soul eater entrevista" si les parece la idea díganme en los reviews...

nos leemos luego

¿REVIEWS? con ellos me inspiran y me dan fuerzas para escribir


	4. Chapter 4

¡I'M ZOOOOOOMBIE QUEEN BITCHES! buenas noches, días o tardes mis queridos panecillos listos para esto? sin mas que decir vamos a empezar

Soul eater no me pertenece :( este fanfic si

¿Just be friends?

El sábado en la mañana justo cuando estaba yendo a la escuela en mi moto y me detuve por el semáforo en rojo a la orilla de la escarpa vi a Maka con una expresión furiosa y con el móvil en la mano estuve tentado de preguntarle que le ocurría pero en serio traté de contenerme en serio traté de reisistir pero no pude y me estacione para tocar el claxon ella me miró y luego dirigió la mirada a su móvil.

-¿pasa algo Maka?-

-eso no te importa-

-vamos puedes decirme...

-que no soul, vete-

-como gustes...- encendí la moto para arrancar y luego la miré pero ella bufo molesta me dio la espalda y se fue, llegué a la escuela y al entrar vi a las amigas de Maka esperándola en la puerta.

-¿donde esta ella?-

-no se Liz-chan, me envió un mensaje diciéndome que esta en camino-

-etto...Tsu-Tsubaki a que horas te lo envío?-

-a las 6:47 am-

-kyajajajajja ahí esta Maka- por la puerta entró ella con el cabello revuelto, la ropa desordenada y completamente sudada

-Maka ¿que te paso?- corrió Liz a verla pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza y no hablo sólo señaló el baño con su dedo índice sus amigas asintieron y caminaron hacia ahí, antes de entrar Maka me dirigió una mirada sabiendo que había escuchado la conversación de sus amigas, la vi directamente y había algo extraño en ella era como si sus ojos estuvieran cristalinos juro que parecía que rompería en llanto pero no se el motivo hasta que después entró al baño y la puerta se cerro.

-Soul tu dios llegooooooooooo!-me dijo Black golpeando mi espalda -oi ¿que te pasa?-

-nada es sólo que... Maka llegó con una cara muy triste...-

-ah ¿y como sabes que estaba triste?-

-la conozco, cuando éramos amigos en sus mimentos de tristeza ella ponía su cabeza en mi pecho y los latidos de mi corazón la calmaban y le hacían saber que yo estaba ahí y que no la dejaría entonces lloraba mientras yo le besaba la frente-

-nyajajaja Soul ¿y dices que nunca se dio cuenta de que la amabas?- se burló ese idiota de mi

-no tuve el valor de decirle "te amo"-

-awwww mi cuchurrumin yo también te amo- sentí los brazos de Karen en mi torso y ahí estaba ella abrazandome por detrás

-oe sueltame que me dejas sin aire- le dije rompiendo el abrazo

-¿soy tan guapa que te dejo sin aliento?- me preguntó emocionada

-no, me refiero a que me sofocas- la ignoré y ms fui a mi salón, Kid no había llegado y el lugar de Maka, Patty y Tsubaki también estaban vacíos, pero ellos llegaron justo en ese momento, por la puerta entraron una Tsubaki con cara de preocupación, una Patty seria, un Kid abrazando a una Maka con lágrimas en los ojos. Me molesta ver que hay otra persona dándote consuelo y cariño alguien que ocupa mi lugar en tu corazón pero el lo ocupa como alguien a quien amas y miras con ojos de amor en cambio a mi sólo me viste como un amigo...como un camarada, como un hermano mayor o como una fuente confiable jaja vaya que estoy sensible el día de hoy esto no es naaada cool, cuando me di cuenta Kid ya había dejado a Maka en su asiento y el se sentó junto a mi como era su lugar designado.

-traje la tarea me la llevepara adornarla un poco- sacó una carpeta y ahí estaba la oja de la tarea adornada con unas simétricas líneas negras.

-te quedó muy bien...-

-oh gracias Soul-

-buenos días mocosos espero que ya tengan su tarea... Dejenla sobre mi escritorio y voy a revisarla- todos pusimos las ojas de la tarea yo la lleve y en ese momento Maka también llevó la suya, al poner la oja nuestras manos chocaron, me miró y luego negó con la cabeza y pasó de largo.

-oye Evans estas muy cómodo parado frente a mi escritorio?-me preguntó Stein de forma sarcástica y me di cuenta de que aún estaba parado serca del escritorio.

-ah, lo siento...- me disculpe para después sentarme en mi lugar luego de un rato Stein se puso frente al pizarrón con los trabajos en sus manos.

-todos los trabajos estan ¡TERRIBLES, NO SABEN NADA SOBRE EL ARTE DE LA DISECCION! Algunos debo admitir que si se asercaron bastante algunos, voy a leer el peor de los trabajos es de... Patty Thompson y Jaqueline o' latern Dupré los animales que ellas pusieron son... Jirafa, unicornio, mariposa, jirafa y a Kid.

Toda la clase se quedó como WTF?

-kyajajajajajaj jirafa, jirafa-

-Patty-san te dije que no se puede una jirafa-

\- sólo hubieron 2 buenos trabajos el de Death The Kid y Soul Evans junto con el de Maka Albarn y Kim Diehl felicitaciones chicos- a pesar de los años parece que Maka y yo seguiremos siendo los primeros de la clase.

A la hora del descanso mientras era acosado otra vez por Karen vi a Maka hablando con Asura y por la mirada fastidiada e irritada que tenía eso no podía ser bueno...

-entonces vaya que haz cambiado mucho Maka-chan-

-Muchas gracias por notarlo Asura-kun ahora si me haces el favor de hacerte un lado para dejarme pasar..,

-vamos nena tu antes te morías por mi-

-tu lo haz dicho antes y ahora no, quítate-

-¿no te parezco guapo...?

-no...vete.

-y si mejor...

-dijo vete...- Kid se puso junto a Maka y miró desafiante a Asura todos veían pa escena con mucha atención esperando ver golpes y sangre.

-vaya pero si es Kid..,-

-¿tu nunca vas a aprender a respetar a una mujer? Tus días como don juan se terminaron-

\- se que se han terminado ahora sólo me apetece conquistar a una mujer y esa mujer es la ex-nerd pecho plano ahora esta bien buena me encanta...-

-el cuerpo siempre ha sido lo mas importante para ti...oni-chan...- todos abrieron la boca hasta el piso cuando Kid llamó a Asura oni-chan

-jajajajajajaja hermanito no espere que volvieras de Madrid para estudiar la prepa debiste quedarte ahí encerrado con tu mundo de simetría...

-este ya se desvío del tema, vamos Maka- el tomó su mano y ante la mirada de Asura los 2 se fueron

-vas a arrepentirte Kid te lo juro- Asura se dio media vuelta y también se fue después no dejaron de oírse a los demás cuchicheando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Souuuuuul ¿entonces si vas al baile?- la voz chillona de Karen me hizo dejar de pensar la situación

-si...-

-genial quiero que pases por mi en una limousina no en tu horrenda moto, quiero flores y unos chocolates...

-espera Karen dije que si iría pero jamás dije que contigo-

-¿ah?-

-voy a ir sólo en mi motocicleta y voy a estar sólo en la ridícula fiesta no voy a bailar, cantar o algo que te guste ¿me entendiste o quieres que te lo diga en ruso?- abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de golpe y me tiró en la cabeza su vaso de agua dejándome empapado después se fue corriendo a no se donde.

-nyajajajajsjsjsjsa mírate Soul estas mojado hasta en los calzoncillos-

-cállate idiota la fresa de Karen se enojó por no seguirle sus caprichos..-.

-sólo te digo que no hagas un escándalo más todos nos están mirando...-miré a mi alrededor y era cierto muchos me señalaban y decían "oh pobre Karen con lo linda que es" " el idiota de Soul no la merece" "se la voy a robar" ok número 1: ¿linda? Pffff incluso Salad Fingers es mas hermoso comparado con ella, 2: claro que no merezco a una mandona niñata de cuarta y 3: robatela es más no hace falta te la regalo

-esto no es cool..-murmure molesto y el resto del día se la pasaban diciéndome cosas sobre todo los hombres aún así podía ver las risas burlonas de Maka junto con sus amigas y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

-bien alumnos bienvenidos a clases de inglés soy su maestra Yolanda pero pueden llamarme Landa-san muy bien vamos a empezar.,,-

En la clase de inglés no estaba Maka la única que estaba era su amiga Tsubaki entonces esa era mi oportunidad para ganarme su confianza y para que me de información sobre Maka entonces me senté junto a ella para tomar las clases esperé a que la profesora marcara tarea para al fin hablarle.

-pssst hey disculpa...- la llamé y ella volteó a verme sorprendida -¿me prestas un lápiz?- ella asintió y me estiró un lápiz el cual tomé -Muchas gracias soy Soul anque creo que ya me conoces-

-si así es te conozco...yo soy Tsubaki-

-si jeje y...¿vienes al baile mañana?-

-claro no me lo perdería-

-y...¿las audiciones para el escuadrón son mañana verdad?-

-si-

-¿tu no serás juez?-

-no, yo voy a enseñarles la rutina a las novatas...-

-ah bueno y...¿como esta Maka?-

-ah ya veo a donde quieres llegar Soul-kun-

-¿a que te refieres?..,-

-quieres recuperar la amistad de Maka-chan y quires que te ayude-

-n-no es eso-

-con gusto te ayudaré-

-de todos modos no...¿¡que?! ¿¡en serio?!- pregunté incrédulo

-si pero...no ahora tienes que demostrarme que en verdad quieres su amistad sólo así voy a ayudarte-

-pero...¿que paso? ¿porque Maka cambio de la noche a la mañana?-

-¿tu porque cambiaste..?-

-ya no quería que me molestarán...¿¡alguien molestaba a Maka en su anterior escuela?!-

-no puedo decírtelo prometí no hacerlo pero ya te dije como puedes hacer para que te ayude, cuando tu y ella vuelvan a ser los amigos que eran antes ella misma te lo va a decir-

Decidí dejar de ser tan insistente con Tsubaki sólo debía demostrar cuanto extrañaba a Maka para recibir su ayuda es una oportunidad valiosa y no voy a desperdiciarla.

Al salir de clases cuando yo echaba a andar mi moto vi a Maka saliendo sola sin sus amigos entonces me acerqué y ella al notarlo desvío la mirada.

-hola Maka..-

-¿que quieres Evans?-

-tu...¿estabas llorando?- vi sus ojos hinchados y sus labios temblaban

-eso no te importa...-.

-claro que me importa aunque no lo creas jamás en ningún momento he dejado de quererte o extrañarte, tu no eres así no usas maquillaje, tu cabello siempre lo tenías con 2 colitas y usabas ropa cómoda-

-no sabes lo que dices tu no sabes nada además no te quejes de que yo he cambiado tu eres in idiota que sólo juega con los sentimientos de los demás eres un patán-

-y tu una falsa..-

-idiota-

-ratón de biblioteca-

-cerdo-

-presumida-.

-anticuado

-llorona-

-sesos plásticos-

-plana..

-¡MAKA-CHOOOOP!- y justo como los viejos tiempos ella me golpeó con un libro en la cabeza -no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces hay cosas más importantes que pelear con un ignorante comp tu adiós "Eater"- ella se fue caminando dejándome sólo con un chichón en la cabeza ya veremos si eres la misma chica inteligente de antes Maka-chan.

Al día siguiente en la escuela había muchos chicos y chicas apresurados con corbatas y mazcadas ah claro hoy era el baile y estan buscando ropa que convine aunque también habían muchas chicas con pompones y haciendo el intento por lograr una vuelta de carro o un spleet hoy también era la audición y no me podía perder las audiciones jajaja para ver a las demás hacer el ridículo.

-SOUUUUUUUL TU DIOS RECLAMA TU PRESENCIA!- me gritó Black y justamente el estaba junto a su casillero

-¿que quieres?-

-buaaaaaano quiero que me acompañes a ver las audiciones de porrista nuajajajjajaja quiero ver chicas cayéndose-

-me leíste la mente...-

-my little darling ¿where are you?- la voz chillona de Karen de nuevo se escuchaba ayer no grito ni nada por primera vez estuvo en silencio hasta hoy.

-mierda la loca otra vez- me dijo Black golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano

-hola Soul de mi amor-

-¿que quieres?-

-quiero que me des buena suerte my darling hoy son las audiciones y estuve practicando tooooda la noche- me dijo entusiasmada mientras me ponía uno de sus pompones en la cara

-si, si suerte- le contesté mientras me quitaba su pompon de mi cara

-kyaaaa gracias amor- me beso la mejilla y se fue corriendo

-woooa Soul si Karen la insoportable va a audicionar con mayor razón quiero verlo nyakajajajajaj-

-vamos-

Corrimos hacia el gimnasio y nos sentamos en las sillas que habían para ver los juegos de fútbol o basket, em medio de la cancha había una mesa y el jurado quien eran Liz, Maka y Sid ya estaban sentados esperando a los aspirantes luego de unos minutos las chicas empezaron a entrar una por una.

-muy bien ¿como te llamas y porque quieres pertenecer a mi escuadron?- preguntó Liz a la primera chica

-s-soy Barbara y quiero pertenecer porque me gustan los uniformes y pienso que sería divertido-

-empieza...-

-ah...s-si- Patty puso la música en la grabadora (heart of fire de los Black veil brides) y la chica bailo de una forma ridícula y cuando intento hacer un spleet sus piernas se atoraron y cayó al piso.

-siguiente...

-soy Alicia y quiero estar en el escuadrón porque ammmmm me gustan los uniformes y quiero ser popular como ustedes-

Su rutina no fue tan mala pero se resbaló y su rodilla se golpeó fuertemente con el piso de madera y no pudo seguir.

Así fueron pasando las chicas y muchas quedaron fuera o lo hacían horrible o tenían un accidente hasta que llegó el turno de Karen quien entró con unos lentes oscuros y lanzando besos.

-oh Soul bebé veniste a verme triunfar- me saludo dando brinquitos de emoción.

-oye copia barata de diva empieza- le dijo Maka a lo que Karen bufo molesta

-me llamo Karen y quiero estar porque quiero ser la nueva capitana y quiero ser mejor que Maka jajajajaja-

-ya,ya empieza niñata- le dijo Sid entonces primero que nada sus movimientos eran toscos y sin gracia, no pudo niciquiera dar un salto, al final de la presentación cuando levanto una pierna su zapatilla salió volando y golpeo a Sid-sensei en la cara.

-¡FUERAAAA DE AQUI!- le gritó Liz mientras Maka le daba aire a Sid-sensei con un abanico

Luego de que pasarán unas chicas más llegó el momento de la decisión final.

-todas lo hicieron muy bien, bueno algunas...pero lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo, Liz, sid y yo tenemos los resultados de las chicas que estan aceptadas pero...,no vamos a decirlo ahora, el resultado será dicho en el baile de hoy. Una vez más gracias por su participación y...hasta la noche-

-soul mi amor como lo hice?-

-si,si bien Karen- le contesté sin ánimos pues me distraje viendo a Maka pensando en como se vería esta noche con un vestido

-jajaja tengo todo para ganar-

Siguió hablando pero no le presté atención sobre lo que decía hasta que una patada en mi rodilla me despertó y era ella pateandome totalmente molesta creo que se dio cuenta que no la estaba escuchando

-¡deja de ver a Albarn y mírame a mi!-

-no la estaba viendo-

-ahhh no? Si hasta se te caía la baba cuando la veías-

-voy a la cafetería si me quedó mas tiempo viéndote voy a sacarme los ojos- se ofendió y antes de protestar ya me había ido, cuando llegué pedí un café y me senté en la última mesa del fondo ahí nos sentábamos Maka y yo a desayunar aveces

-jajaja porfavor Souuuul-

-no Maka-

-aaanda ¿por mi?-

-ah es que...-

-ten en cuenta lo feliz que me harías-

-esta bien tontita voy a tocar el piano sólo para ti-

-¡eeeeh arigato Soul!- ese día después de clases fuimos a la feria con tu madre, te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y yo toque en el piano una canción que te dediqué, tal vez no la entendiste pero en ella te decía cuanto te amaba es lo que mi corazón sintió y nunca pude expresar y ahora es como un cuchillo en una herida

-siempre vamos a ser amigos ¿verdad Soul?-

-claro que si Maka recuerda que somos mejores super amigos por siempre- nos abrazamos y rodamos en el pasto del jardín de mi casa éramos unos niños de 10 años y nos queríamos con todo el alma.

-ahora ya no soy nada para ti- me dije a mi mismo pensando que ya no había mas esperanza pero...la vi llegar con un libro en su mano ese libro era "besar a un ángel"y ese libro se lo regale yo cuando cumplió 11 años...

-hola me das un café con...

-2 cucharadas de azúcar y mucha crema- susurre por lo bajo y es justo lo que pidió pues era así como le gustaba después de que tuviera su café se sentó en una mesa lejos de mi, dejó a un lado el libro y sacó una carpeta enorme junto con un plumón negro, me levanté y caminé hacía ella.

-hola Maka...-

-¿que?-

-pues te vi sola y quise acompañarte ¿que haces?-

-hago mi elección de las chicas que quiero en el escuadrón, si quieres que tu novia Karen sea seleccionada y por eso estas hablándome puedes irte porque definitivamente no voy a elegirla como opción para Liz

-no,no es eso de verdad sólo quería saludarte...,hey ese libro te lo regalé yo-

-lo se pero no me interesa quien me lo ha dado sólo me interesa la historia dentro de el-

-¿recuerdas esa vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y nos quedamos despiertos casi toda la noche haciendo karaoke?-

No me contestó

-nuestra última canción fue monstrance Clock de Ghost-

Seguía sin hablar

-deespertamos a mi hermano y nos acusó con mi mamá.,,-

-no entiendo porque me dices todo esto Soul-

-bueno sólo quería platicar normalmente contigo-

-ubicate en el presente, olvida el pasado y piensa tu futuro ¿si?-

-¿Porque eres tan mala conmigo?-

-callate no te hagas a la víctima como los demás hombres y no me pongas como la mala del cuento que no lo soy, compermiso- tomó el libro, la carpeta y su café dejándome sólo como un idiota.

Mas tarde a la hora de la salida fui junto con Black a comprar algo que ponernos para la noche, cuando llegamos todo estaba lleno de gente y la mayoría eran del shibusen.

-waaa Soul a mi no me gustan los bailes pero voy a ir para lucir mi grandeza al máximo, mira ahí debe haber ropa exclusiva para un dios como yo- entramos y había muchos trajes y ropas para hombres.

-hola bienvenidos a Boy fashion ¿buscaban alguna ropa en especial?- nos preguntó una chica de cabello verde y ojos negros

-si, buscó algo que resalte mi grandeza, me haga lucir poderoso y dejé a los mortales con la boca abierta nyajajajajajajajjs-

-ammm ok..¿y usted?- me preguntó

-algo cool y elegante a la vez-

Respondí a lo que ella asintió y nos guió hasta una parte con ropa variada

-creo que al chico de la estrella le quedará bien esto y a usted esto- nos extendió 2 prendas y nos mandó al probador yo entré primero y me puse la ropa, cuando salí me mire en el espejo, la ropa era una camisa negra con un pequeño chaleco blanco, una corbata roja y unos pantalones negros.

-soul hermano te vez muy bien pero no vayas a opacar mi grandeza ¿ok?-

-claro, claro Black ahora entra tu-

Cuando Black salió tenía una camisa de manga corta blanca con una estrella negra en medio y abajo decía "Star forever" con letras góticas muy cool y tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla con la parte de las rodillas rotas.

-te queda perfecto, vamos a cambiarnos- después de eso pusimos las ropas en la caja y mientras nos cobraban Black estaba jugando con un maniquí y yo sentado leyendo una revista de autos hasta que escuché una risa cantarina y familiar.

-jajaja vamos Kid aquí venden ropa simétrica-

-pero Maka ya dimos 500 vueltas por todo el centro comercial-

-no seas un llorón primo Kid ¿prefieres que te duelan los pies o usar ropa totalmente asimétrica?-

-nooooo todo menos eso ,vamos a entrar-

-buena táctica Liz-chan-

-gracias Tsubaki-

Me quede quieto y esperé a que entrarán y uno a uno los vi.

-hola bienvenidos a boy fashion ¿buscaba alguna ropa en especial?-

-si una ropa simétrica- contestó rayitas apurado

-mmmm si creo que tengo lo que buscan, vengan por aquí- la chica los guió hasta casi donde yo estaba entonces me cubrí la cara con la revista y por suerte ninguno me vio

-ammm ya esta la cuenta señor- me dijo en voz alta la chica del mostrador yo bufé enojada esperando no haber sido descubierto y por suerte no lo fui, me levanté y tomé mi compra mientras entregaba mi tarjeta platino

-psst Black vamonos- le grité despacio pero el idiota seguía ¿jugando fuercitas? Con el maniquí

-nyajajaja te gané estúpido muñeco nadie es mejor que el gran ore-sama- me frustre y tomé una manzana de la fruta que estaba en el mostrador y se la lanzé

-¿¡pero que demonios?...- le hice una seña indicándole la puerta y entendió que debíamos irnos ya, en cuanto me entregaron la compra y mi tarjeta salí yo primero seguido por Black

-nyajajajaj viste como le gané al maniquí?-

-si Black lo vi-

-nyajajajajaj- nos sentamos en una banca un momento y miramos la fuente frente a nosotros

-y dime...¿vas a sacar a bailar a mi prima?-

-¿ah?-

-nyajajaj si tu sabes ¿vas a bailar con Maka como bailaban ustedes en las fiestas de la primaria?-

-idiota bien sabes que Maka no quiere ni verme en pintura-

-lo se nyajajajajaja sólo quería recordartelo-

-te odio sabes..,

-naaas tu me debes la vida después de todo yo te hice-

-eso suena asqueroso...-

-nyajajajaja oh...hey ¿esa no es Karen?-

-no me importa-

-pero mira..,- me señaló una tienda cerca y ahí estaba ella con unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero junto con un bolso negro estaba parada junto a una empleada y cuando esta se dio la vuelta Karen sacó unas tijeras cortando la etiqueta de un vestido y guardándolo en su bolso después salió corriendo de la tienda

-oh por mi, Soul no sabía que tu novia era tremenda rata-

-cállate esa no es mi novia y que esperabas de una tia como ella ¿y oh por mi?-

-pues si yo soy un dios-

-aja shi claro-

-uuuh y mira mi prima esta entrando ahora-

-¿que, piensas que a rrobar?-

-nyajajajaja querido Soul ella no es así es una niña bien-

Me levanté como si nada y me acerqué a la puerta

-vaya mira este vestido morado-

-te va quedar precioso Maka-chan-

-¿tu crees Tsubaki?-

-si, pruebatelo-

-esta bien sólo Ayúdame con el cierre-

Escuché que entraron ambas y luego escuche que salieron

-wow Maka me encanta ese vestido-

-jejejejejeje si Maka te vez elegante y hermosa-

-m-me gusta co-como te que-queda-

-muy simétrica-

Cuando me asomé para verla esta ya se había ido a cambiar de nuevo

-tsk joder...- murmure bajito pero creo que Kid me escuchó pues empezó a buscarme con la mirada

-señorita vamos a llevarnos este vestido.. Wow que broche tan hermoso...- un broche en forna de un piano le llamo la atención y se acercó al aparador para verlo

-es un piano como te gusta Maka...-

-neee Maka ¿porque te gustan tanto?-

-Patty tiene razón Maka nunca nos haz dicho porque- preguntó Liz

-ammm es algo muy personal chicas pero...Este piano es muy bonito imagínense atado a mi cuello con una cadena de oro, es muy caro no puedo comprar algo así-

Ya tengo un buen regalo para ti entonces con ello me perdonaras

-si quieres te lo compró...-

Maldito Kid muereteeee

-ah no gracias Kid eres muy amable- tomó la bolsa de su vestido y luego cuando se encaminaban a la salida corrí otra vez a sentarme en la banca con Black quien ya estaba dormido abrazando las bolsas de ropa entonces lo desperté poniendo un poco de agua en mis manos y tirándosela en la cara sólo así despertó

-vamos idiota que pareces indigente dormido en esa banca.

-un dios puede dormir donde quiera es la ley-

-como sea ¿a que horas es el estúpido baile?-

-a las 7-

-son las 5 de la tarde si nos va a dar tiempo...¿vamos a tu casa o a la mia?-.

-creo que mejor a la tuya, Angela lleva a sus amiguitas para hacer una pijamada...-

Luego cuando llegamos a mi cass no había nadie ni mis papás ni wess, estuvimos viendo tv un rato, comiendo comida chatarra hasta que dieron las 6:15 pm subimos a mi habitación y nos cambiamos por la ropa nueva.

-nyajajajajaja me veo genial, neee Soul ¿no tienes un accesorio genial digno de un dios ósea para mi?-

-déjame ver- mietras buscaba en una caja negra de mi ropero vi algo que llamó mi atención cuando levanté mi mirada...era una de las ropas que usaba antes, una camisa blanca con tirantes que hiban en un pantalón negro, zapatos de cuadros y una corbata roja.

-Black...mira esto...-le llamé y cuando lo vio trono sus nudillos

-vaya me olvide de uno no te preocupes amigo enseguida me deshago de el-.

-no,no,no,no,no idiota va a servirme...

-¿vas a volver a vestirte como antes?-

-no...bueno no lo se...-

-no vas a arruinar todo lo que he hecho por ti Soul-

-lo se pero...me trae muchos recuerdos...con esa ropa me dieron el premio en el concurso de deletreo y después Maka y yo fuimos a la feria...

-aburrido mejor ya vamonos olvida el accesorio eres capaz de ponerte a llorar abrazado al traje toda la noche-

-oh cállate no soy tan sencillo como antes-

-entonces vamos...un momento...¿como vamos?

-vamos en el ferrari de mi padre yo conduzco-

-ammm si yo...quiero...-

-no te voy a dejar conducir-

-ahhhhhh ¿porque?-

-¿ya olvidaste lo que pasola última vez?..-

-yo NO hice nada-

-¿ah no? Estrellaste la camioneta de mi mamá en un arbol y luego para desaparecer la evidencia lo arrojastea al mar-

-pero..,

-y después le dijiste que se lo llevaron los aliens y estabas embarazado de un bebé alien y como enmienda de tu pendejada ella sería la madrina de bautizo de tu bebé-

-pero..,

-y en la escuela llevaste una sabana dentro de tu camisa simulando una panza de embarazada y dijiste que yo era el padre y Karen casi te corta la polla-

-esta bien, esta bien maneja tu yo sólo voy a estar alado de ti callado como idiota-

-así me gusta vamos-

Luego de que Black llorara todo el viaje en auto al fin llegamos al shibusen aún habían chicos y chicas llegando en limousinas o autos lujosos.

-nyajajajaja que estirados se ven ¿no soul?

-absolutamente.,

-¡MY DARLING!- hay no..,

-ah hola Karen-

-¿te gusta mi vestido bebé?- me pregunto dando vueltas presumiendo su vestido de tirantes rojo con flores moradas es el que se había robado en esa tienda

-ammm si esta lindo-

-kyaaa tu también estas muy guapo mi amor¿entramos juntos?-

-ammm no,no yo quiero entrar con Black adiós- la dejé parada y nosotros empezamos a subir la escalinata hasta la cumbre y al llegar vimos a Kid con un elegante traje negro con 8 rayas blancas adornandolo y a las Thompson, Liz tenía un vestido verde hasta las rodillas y era sstraple con un cinto negro en la cintura y el de Patty era igual pero amarillo con manchas cafés.

-hola soul Qué simétrica noche ¿no?-

-ammm si lo mismo pienso Kid-

-sean bienvenidos mi padre va a dar el discurso en unos minutos-

-¿¡y porque no yo doy el discurso?! Después de todo soy un diooos nyajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaiajajaiaia-

-pero que mal educado..,- murmuro Liz

Y encuanto entramos los "kyaaaa" no pudieron esperar pues todas esas locas no tardaron en tirarse sobre mi

-¡NO TE ROBES LA ATENCION SOUL!-

Muho ruido, mucha gente, me di la vuelta y la vi entrar...Maka..,

Hasta aquí mis panecillos hasta otro capi, no pude dejar mi devianart porque aún no esta listo el dibujo del uniforme bueno hasta otro capi adiós

¿REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello, hello panecillos :3 ya llegueeeeeeeeeee buena primero que nada gracias por sus hermosos reviews me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo soy feliz :) jejeje aquí el siguiente capi de...¿just be friends?

Soul eater no me pertenece ... (aún...muajajajajaj) si fuera mio ya hubiera hecho que Soul y Maka se besen 30000 veces jeje peeero es de Ohkubo-sempai (¿¡porque no pones mas soma?! ¿¡porqueeeeeee?!)

A propósito voy a hacer continuación de uno de mis fics y ustedes van a elegir que historia quieren seguir.

-revolución de amor

-el chico de ojos rojos

-entrevista eater

-vuelve a mi lado

-lo que era antes

Decidan en los reviews

¿just be friends?

El significado hermosa, bella, preciosa, bonita, guapa y tooodos los adjetivos del mundo se ponían cortos a su lado pues ella parecía un hermoso ángel, tenía un vestido morado con detalles negros, hasta el muslo, era de cuello largo pero dejaba al descubierto los hombros, tenía unos tacones negros, su cabello estaba lacio y tenía un moño morado con detalles negros.

-wow Maka-sempai se ve realmente hermosa...-murmuró una chica

-¿verdad que si?-

-pero...¿creen que ella y Soul - sempai se junten?-

-no lo creo ni se hablan-

-oh..

Empujé a las niñatas para que me dejaran ir y mire mas atento a Maka se veía realmente hermosa nunca la había visto usar tacones bueno una vez se puso los de mi madre y caminaba como bambi recien nacido pero ahora camina como toda una profecional. Por un momento creí que me veía, caminó hacía mi con la intención de ¿¡abrazarme?! Oh por dios esta extendiendo sus brazos yo también extendí los mios para corresponderle, se esta acercando waaa ella va a...

-whoaaa Tsubaki, Chrona que lindas se ven- paso de mi y abrazo a sus amiga, Tsubaki tenía un vestido azul de manga larga que llegaba a las rodillas y unos tacones azules y chrona tenía un vestido lila de tirantes hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras

-wajajaja soul ¿en verdad creíste que ella te daría un abrazo?- me preguntó Black golpeando mi espalda

-tsk esto no es cool me vi muy...

-idiota

-si, eso

-hay anímate escuha están poniendo tu canción favorita-me dio un codazo y me hizo prestar atención era cierto era la canción "quiéreme" de Genitallica

-esa canción es cool-

-anímate no pienses en Maka, diviértete tu dios te lo ordena-

-vale, vale cumpliré esa orden solamente-

-perfecto, voy al buffet-

-te acompaño- ambos fuimos y comencé a servirme comida en mi plato ya que Black metía sus manos en ella y comía como un animal

-hey...- escuché una voz detrás de mi, cuando volteé vi a Tsubaki

-oh...hey- le saludé

-sabes queda un último brownie en la mesa de postres..,-

-¿y?-

-Maka-chan lo quiere~

-¿?-Seguía sin entender

-ainsss mira, se el primero en agarrarlo y se lo entregas como un caballero-

-buena idea Tsubaki gracias-

-pero veee rápido- me dio un empujón y miré el brownie ahí solito entonces lo tomé

-a...perdón no me di cuenta de que llegaste primero- en ese instante en que yo lo agarre Maka hiba por el y cuando vio que ya lo tenía comenzó a darse media vuelta para irse

-e-espera Maka, ten- se lo extendí y ella lo agarro con duda

-gracias Soul...- no lo dudó y se lo comió gustosamente

-¡CUCHURRUMIN! ¿PORQUE LE HAZ DADO MI BROWNIE A LA ZORRA DE ALBARN?!- karen llegó corriendo enojada y me tomó del brazo

-oe ese no era para ti Karen yo lo agarre primero y quise dárselo a Maka-

-pero YO soy tu novia-

-si, si gracias por recordarmelo...

-vaya perdón soul de haber sabido no lo hubiera comido pero sabes creo que Karen tiene razón es de ella y que lo disfrute- se acercó lentamente y le embarro el brownie en todo el rostro a Karen

-¡AAAAAH MALDITA ME LLENASTE DE CHOCOLATE!-

-era tuyo ¿no? Sólo te ayudé a disfrutarlo- después de que Maka sonriera de forma burlona se fue dejándome toda la "carga" a mi ósea una chica tonta, acosadora y manipuladora quejándose por tener la cara manchada con chocolate.

\- mi amor voy al baño a quitarme esta mancha ¡BRITANY, JANETH, TANIA!- gritó y llegaron corriendo 3 chicas una de cabello negro con mechas rosas y ojos azules, otra con cabello rubio platinado y ojos cafés y la última pelirroja de ojos avellana eran sus amigas otras tontas cómo ella -limpienme esta mancha idiotas, dale como van andando- a base de gritos las empujó hacía el baño de mujeres al menos me libraría de ella por un muy buen rato.

Normal pov

Las luces se apagaron y sólo encendieron un reflector apuntando el centro del escenario, una nube de humo apareció y luego estaba Shinigami-sama ahí parado

-¡WOZUUUUU, WOZUUUUUUUU CHIQUILLOS!- saludó como siempre mientras aplaudía con sus enormes manos -espero que esten disfrutando de esta noche tan especial yojojo bueeeeno esta fiesta es para celebrar a los chicos y chicas de nuevo ingreso al bachiller es un obstáculo más para lograr sus profesiones y ser alguien en la vida pero bauaano no pensemos en eso ahora, vamos a divertirnos, coman, bailen, jueguen la noche es joven y ustedes también entonces disfruteeeeen~- de nuevo la bomba de humo y de nuevo "desapareció "

-¡YAHOOOOOOO ORE-SAMA ES EL REY, NO, EL DIOS DE LA PISTA NYAJAJAJA- gritaba mientras ¿bailaba? En el centro de la pista de baile -¡ NECESITO UNA PAREJA DE BAILEEEE OH TU MORTAL BAILA CONMIGO-señalo a Tsubaki quien estaba sentada en una mesa con sus amigas

-Black Star...tu..- ella lo miro sonrojada

-si mortal es un honor para ti bailar con un dios- comentó de forma arrogante

-ah..pe-pero...yo...-

-anda Tsubaki-chan baila con mi primo- le ánimo Maka dándole un leve empujón

-esta bien..no soy muy buena bailando- admitió al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Black Star para bailar con el

-Liz, Patty ustedes también deberían bailar, hay unos chi-chicos mirándolas-

-oh es verdad Chrona , vamos Patty-

-kyajajajaja go go-

-hey Chorna ¿porque no bailas tu también?-

-es que y-yo no tengo pareja-

-no te preocupes, baila con Kid, mira esta midiendo las cortinas con una regla haz que se distraiga un rato-

-s-si gracias Maka- la pelirosa fue hacía Kid y nerviosamente lo invitó a bailar al parecer el chico acepto gustoso pues luego ambos se encontraban juntos en la pista.

-mejor así..soy muy torpe para bailar- se dijo Maka a si misma levantándose de la mesa pero al momento de hacerlo la punta de su tacón se quedó atorado en la pata de la silla lo que causó que se tropiece y estuviera cayendo directo al piso pero unos brazos la tomaron evitando su caída

-¿estas bien Maka?-

-si lo estoy, sueltame Soul- era una posición un tanto incómoda, el estaba abrazandola muy cerca del suelo (N/A:es como esos pasos de tango)

-sólo quería evitar tu caída...-

-no necesitaba tu ayuda-

-siempre haz sido muy torpe, cayendote a cada momento...al menos en eso no haz cambiado- sin que se dieran cuenta un reflector los iluminó sólo a ellos mientras el resto estaba a oscuras.

-que bailen, que bailen, que bailen, que bailen- animaban los demás mientras aplaudían

-n-no...nosotros...- comenzó a explicar Maka pero ya les habían puesto una música romántica lenta y a la vez fuerte (here comes the sun de Ghost es un ccover de los Beatles)

En un movimiento la hizo quedar de pie y la hizo dar una vuelta ella lo empujó y bajo la mirada avergonzada pero el se la levantó y la miro a los ojos y sin que ella se diera cuenta la tomó de la cintura y unió sus manos.

-it's all right...- cantó una parte el alvino mientras movía su cuerpo elegantemente junto con el de ella para bailar ella miró sus pies para asegurarse de no darle un pisotón

-bailas muy bien ahora...- le susurró el para calmarla

-n-no es verdad...sigo siendo torpe- el volvió a darle una vuelta

-no me haz pisado eso es importante my little Darling-

¿que estaba haciendo? ¿porque dejaba que el la tocase para bailar? ¿porque cada vez que el le habla muy cerxa en ella hay un impulso de besarlo? Esas preguntas hacían eco en la cabeza de la rubia pero se alejaron cuando ella puso ambas manos alrededor del cuello de su "ex-amigo" y el ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella para moverse lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

y pues la canción tenía razón para ella...tal vez saldría el sol como decía y todo estaría bien aún así es lo que ella necesitaba ya que últimamente ha tenido muchos problemas y sus días han sido nublados, cuando menos se dio cuenta el chico la había cargado y le daba vueltas en el aire para después bajarla y volver a la antigüa posición para después finalizar el baile haciendo la posición en la que ella se había caído. Se escucharon apalusos y chiflidos por parte de los demás al ver a esa "insólita" pareja bailar, Maka salió corriendo dejando a su pareja de baile sola, el intentó ir por ella pero unos brazos lo detuvieron.

-tsk Karen déjame ir- no tuvo que voltear para saber que era la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-¿porque vas a ir tras ella? Yo soy tu novia Soul-

-esta "relación" me enferma- susurró para si mismo pero bastante fuerte para que la chica lo oyera

-vamos a hablar...- lo arrastró hacía el balcón y ahí ella se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con malicia -tu no puedes dejarme mi amor...

-¿porque estas tan segura?-

-mmm por 2 cositas...- se levantó una parte del vestido enseñándole unos moretones bastante grandes

-q-que carajos?-

-esa es una cosa y esta es la segunda- sonrió cual gato de alice in wonderland y se clavo las uñas en los brazos -no, no Soul ya no me rasguñes...-

-oe yo no..-el trato de detenerla pero ella misma se dio un puñetazo en el estómago

-kyaaa ya porfavor no me pegues más soy una chica...-

-esta bien, esta bien ya cállate - el le tomó los brazos para evitar que siga lastimandose

-una cosa es que no me demuestres amor y otra muy distinta es que quieras dejarme así que si me arruinas el corazón yo personalmente voy a arruinar tu vida y tu reputación- le amenazó ella para después darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a la fiesta

-perra...- se dijo el así mismo pasándose una mano revolviendo sus cabellos

Mientras en otra parte estaba Maka sentada sola en una mesa apartada.

-hey...

-¿ah? Liz...tu..

-si lo vi...¿como te sentiste?-

-n-no se como explicarlo...siento que...me gustó pero no puede ser...

-te recuerdo que la que decidió cambiar fuiste tu ya estabas harta de ser...sumisa...

-ya no sigas Liz por favor...-

-tienes que recibir terapia no puedes seguir así...

-ya la tomé mucho tiempo sólo es el simple recuerdo-

-te estas haciendo daño...se supone que ya no te dejarías tu sabes...

-si lo se pero...soul es distinto no es como los demás-

-ese era el que tu conocías Maka el ya cambió físicamente pero ve tu a saber si también mentalmente...cualquier cosa que decidas hacer las chicas, Kid y Black siempre vamos a estar contigo no vas a estar sola otra vez- la rubia se limpió una lágrima y abrazo a la mayor de las Thompson.

Luego de un tiempo largo unas luces iluminaron el escenario y Sid apareció con una carpeta en sus manos.

-las chicas del escuadron pasen para mencionar a las seleccionadas- Liz le dio un codazo a Maka y luego de una risa subieron al escenario.

-muy bien creo que llegó el momento de decir al aire nuestra decisión, mi querida Maka me ayudó a seleccionar a las chicas que van a formar parte de esto y debo admitir que su decisión fue muy bien tomada y estoy de acuerdo con ella a continuación voy a mencionarlas y quiero que suban...

-me van a mencionar Oh por dios oh por dios- Karen daba saltitos de emoción mientras los demás la miraban con cara de ¿WTF?

-las seleccionadas son... Kim Diehl, Jaqueline O' Latern Dupré, Itsuka Momo y Asami Kushieda- todos aplaudieron a excepción de Karen y al escenario pasaron una chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes otra de ojos cafés, cabello castaño, otra de ojos verdes, cabello rojo y la última de ojos dorados y cabello rosa. -bienvenidas al equipo..-

-¿¡que?! no,no,no,no NO,NOOOOO! Esto no es justo YO debí ganar YO debo ser la porrista no ellas- la castaña comenzó a subir a la tarima totalmente enojada -se metieron con la chica equivocada malditas juro que se van a arrepentir se los juro- amenazó la chica a las miembros del escuadrón

-Karen ya bájate de ahí!- le grito Soul para evitar que le hiciera algo a Maka

-esto no se va a quedar así se los juro- se bajo dando pizotones y se puso junto a sus amigas

-después de ese desagradable inconveniente por parte de una loca desquiciada...quiero darles la bienvenida a estas chicas tan brillantes por su desempeño- luego de un aplauso fuerte las chicas bajaron del escenario, mientras la gente las felicitaba Karen tenía la mirada molesta y los puños apretados con furia.

-n-no haga caso Karen-sama ellas no saben apreciar su talento...-

-si Karen-sama usted tiene mucho para ellas-

-ya callense Britany, Janeth y tania-

-pe-pero si yo no he dicho nada- se quejó Tania comiendo una rebanada de pastel

-por eso mismo, porque no me animas y deja de comer tanto por eso pareces un cerdo- la chica le arrebató el pastel y luego de lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo le jaló el cabello a Tania para mirarla a los ojos -en MI presencia No vuelvas a comer como un cochino ¿entenidiste Tani-tonta?- la muchacha asintió con miedo y Karen la soltó - en fin me voy a casa necesito dormir un rato para conservar mi belleza andando..ah pero debo despedirme de MI querido Soul, esperenme en la puerta- mandó a las chicas mientras ella se disponía a encontrar al alvino y lo vio charlando con Black Star en una mesa.

-entonces vamos al club de mecánica yo y tu-

-ammm Black ¿no es tu y yo?-

-por eso yo y tu-

-aghh eres un caso perdido- se lamento el chico golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano

-mi amor ya me voy a casa tengo sueño- la castaña lo abrazo poniendo la cabeza de el entre sus pechos.

-s-si.,,esta bien- el asintió mientras se cubría la nariz por la hemorragia nasal que le comenzó a salir

-te vuelvo loco jaja adiós- después de que Karen se fuera el rodó los ojos con fastidio

-mmm vaya Soul creo que el plan "terminar" con la desagradable de tu novia no funciona muy bien..-

-me tiene amenazado idiota...-

-como digas...el sabado vamos a la cancha?-

-claro hagamos un partido- chocaron los puños amistosamente

La semana pasó rápida y el fin de semana llegó, el chico de cabello blanco hiba directo a la cancha para jugar un partido con su amigo.

-Soul al fin llegaste tu dios esta listo-

-en verdad tenías que hacer eso...

-¿hacer que?..-

-¿¡INVITAR A MAKA Y SUS AMIGOS!?-

-¿te molesta?-

-se supone que tendría que tener muy poco contacto con ella-

-aghh mi primo invitó a soul- le murmuró Maka a Liz

-no le hagas caso fimje que no lo vez- le aconsejó

-ok mortales ahora vamos a hacer los equipos, los capitanes van a hacer soul y Maka- ordenó Black

-¿eeeh? Pe-pero tu siempre eres capitán- le dijo Maka temerosamente

-si lo se pero...te dejo el puesto-le contestó su primo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡NO TIENES QUE SER AMABLE HOY IDIOTA!-

-¿que pasa Albarn tienes miedo de perder?- se mofó Soul

-¿que dijiste?-

-lo que oíste rubia...¿tienes miedo?-

-no empieces Evans...ya no soy como antes-

-entonces demuéstralo-

-¿seguro?-

-claro...pero ¿te importaría hacer una apuesta?-

-que tipo de apuesta?-

-es muy simple querida Maka, el capitán del equipo perdedor tiene que ir a la escuela vestido...como nerd y ser el sirviente del capitán ganador por un día entero-

-no, estas loco...-

-huy ¿asustada?-

-por supuesto que no y si acepto la apuesta- estrecharon sus manos y se miraron directamente a los ojos

-que gané el mejor- dijeron al unísono

-selecciona tu equipo...- pidió Soul y todos se pusieron en una sola fila

-muy bien quiero a...Chrona...- la pelirrosa asintió y fue caminando para formarse detrás de Maka

-quiero a...Patty-

-kyajajajajja andando cabrones wooooo- gritó la Thompson menor formándose detrás de Soul

-se supone que uno de los 2 elegiría a ore-sama de primero- se quejó Black pero fue ignorado olímpicamente

-quiero Kid...

-Tsubaki...

-Liz...

-Black Star...-

-¡AMBOS ME DEJARON DE ULTIMO MAL AMIGOS!- gritó el formándose detrás de Soul

-ok los equipos son: Maka, Chrona, Liz y yo, contra Soul, Patty ,Tsubaki y Black Star- dijo Kid

-ok ya decidida la apuesta vamos a empezar...- el juego fue agotador y por más impresionante que pareciera el equipo de Maka estaba ganand

-¿que pasa Evans? Estas muuy lento jajaja-

-no cantes victoria Albarn voy a aplastarte

-estos 2 se gustan a leguas se nota...- le murmuró Liz a Tsubaki

-liz no me gusta este tarad-

-respeta para que te respeten...

-¿y tu que sabes?

-emememem vamos a seguir jugando ¿si?- Kid los separó al ver que se acercaban lentamente con los puños apretados .

Se lanzaron miradas de odio y el juego continuó a Soul le impresionó que Maka jugara tan bien era muy rápida. El rebotaba la pelota pero la chica le robó el balón.

-¿que demonios...?-

-muy lento...- la Albarn dio un salto y metió canasta ganando el partido.

-¡yeeeeei eso es Maka!- gritó Liz abrazandola con locura.

-pe-perdimos? NOOOOOOOOO EL EQUIPO DE ORE-SAMA PERDIO!, SOUL PORFFAVOR MATAME!-

-no Black...matame tu a mi primero- el alvino quedó petrificado

-muy bien Soul te veo el lunes...espero que aún tengas tus ropas de antes jajajajaja- Ella le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua mientras las gotas recorrian por su largo y emblanquecido cuello hasta perderse en sus pechos, al chico le dio una hemorragia nasal al tenerla a la vista de esa manera.

-eso no te conocía Soul eres un pervertido- se burlo ella tomando su bolso deportivo para después darse la media vuelta e irse seguida de sus amigas.

-pues que bueno que no tiraste tu vieja ropa te va a servir Soul-

-no nada de eso...quiero la revancha-

-No me lo digas a mi, díselo a ella...-

-no ahora...pronto...¿sabes donde vive?-

-claro es mi prima..no pensaras...-

-tu que crees-

-vale, vale, vale ya no vive donde antes a decir verdad la casa que tenía antes no se compara a la de ahora, ya lo verás-

El chico estrella le dio la dirección y quedó en ir el domingo, cuando el día llegó y el siguiendo la dirección que su amigo le había dado la ubicación era en las residencias privadas Baba Yaga, era una casa o mejor dicho mansión enorme muy diferente a la vieja casa que tenía la chica.

Tocó la puerta y apareció una mujer de cabello verde, ojos azules y con traje de maid.

-¿si que desea?-

-amm creo que me equivoqué de casa. ¿aqui vive Maka Albarn?-

-ah la señorita Albarn esperé un momento voy por ella...¿quieres pasar y esperarla en la sala?-

-claro gracias- el chico entró y miró alrededor todo era distinto a como lo recordaba antes todo era muy humilde y ahora toda la casa esta llena de muebles lujosos y caros.

-¿como que lo dejaste pasar?-

-lo siento señorita yo pensé que...-

-no, no pensaste que tonta eres Paulina- ella bajo las escaleras seguida de la empleada doméstica

-¿donde esta la Maka tímida y amable que conocía?- preguntó el chico cruzado de brazos

-se murió y ahora largate-

-no me voy hasta proponerte algo...-

-¿quien te dio mi nueva dirección?

-fue Black Star necesitaba hablar contigo

-esta bien te escucho- la chica se sentó junto al alvino en el sofá y cruzó sus piernas

-Maka...¿hay alguien mas contigo? Oh...- de una habitación salió una mujer de cabello negro, ojos morados con detalles parecidos a telarañas y un cuerpo desarrollado.

-si Arachne estoy ocupada..-

-esta bien más tarde vamos de compras no lo olvides, invité a mi hermana Shaula-

-¿puede ir Chrona también?-

-claro ummm ¿quien es tu amigo?-

-no te importa ¿si? déjame sola- mujer frunció el entrecejo y se metió por la misma habitación de la que salió.

-¿quien...?.

-ignorala y dime..-

-bueno sobre el juego de hoy...-

-el juego que YO gané-

-si eso..pues quiero la revancha...-

\- que aburrido...

-pero no de basket

-¿y entonces?-

-un concurso del conocimiento, Stein va a hacer un examen oral en una semana, el perdedor tiene que vestirse como antes por todo un año escolar-

-vale acepto pero mañana tienes que cumplir con la apuesta-

-si, si ya se- ambos se miraron de nuevo y hubo un silencio incómodo.-Maka...y-yo..,-

-no tienes que decirme nada ¿si?-

-pero es muy importante que lo sepas..-

-en este momento no quiero saber nada que no tenga que ver con nuestro trato, vete por favor- Maka se levantó del sofá, arregló su falda y trepó las escaleras para irse a su habitación, Soul supo que no tenia ya nada mas que hacer ahí y se fue pero en su cabeza la pregunta de quien era esa mujer y el porque Maka se ponía mal cada vez que la veía pero no se lo preguntaría no ahora, primero se ganaría su confianza pero ahora tenía otro problema y era el de ponerse la ropa de antes para ir a la escuela decepcionaria a sus fangirls pero perdió una apuesta y no es cool tirarse para atrás así que esa noche preparó el único traje que le quedaba de hace años y al día siguiente se lo puso para ir a la escuela

-me quiero morir...esto definitivamente no es nada cool, tsk ya ni modos- se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y al bajar las escaleras para escabullirse hacia su motocicleta sus padres quienes estaban desayunando lo vieron justo cuando abría la puerta de salida

-emmm pu-puedo explicarlo- intentó decir Soul pero su madre la abrazo fuertemente y le besaba las mejillas

-mi niño regreso awwww estoy taaan feliz-

-muy bien hecho hijo volviste a ser el hijo del que estábamos orgullosos tu madre y yo

-wow, wow, wow escuchen ricachones ambiciosos sólo es por hoy no piensen que volveré a ser como antes, estan equivocados yo...solo estoy así por una apuesta aghhh niciquiera debo darles explicaciones adiós-el chico salió enojado de la mansión para después conducir en su moto hacia el Shibusen. Cuando llegó muchos se le quedaron viendo, las chicas tristes y los chicos felices, mientras trepaba las escaleras se decía así mismo en su mente "sólo por hoy, sólo por hoy tranquilo soul no hagas contacto visual"

-¡WAAAAAA QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO?!- grito Karen corriendo hacia el para después mirarlo de arriba a abajo -¿y-y tu cabello desordenado, tus ojos libres de las gafas y tu ropa cool?- pregunto la chica señalandolo con temor

-sólo es por hoy...- murmuró el

-pero...-

-ah ahí estas Evans, ten mis libros- Maka llegó y le puso en los brazos a Soul una pila enorne de libros -tengo clases de inglés en el salón A, vamos- el peliblanco suspiro con cansancio y la siguió dejando detrás a una karen muy confundida y furiosa.

-¡GRRRRR ALBAAAAAAAARN!- gritó dando pizotones en el suelo totalmente frustrada

-Karen-sama no se enoje le saldrán arrugas- Janeth recibió una bofetada por hacer aquel comentario

-no...voy a darle una lección a Albarn mañana en la entrada del shibusen...corran la voz...- sus amigas asintieron y corrieron a contarle a todo el mundo

.

.

Después de las clases de inglés mientras Maka hiba de un salón a otro siendo seguida por el Soul nerd todos se reían y les sacaban fotos.

-veo que te gusta dejarme en ridículo-

-¿como lo supiste Evans? Jajajja-

-ahora a donde vamos?-

-bueno...deja los libros en mi casillero y vamos a almorzar- ella le guiño el ojo y se adelantó mientras el pobre alvino hizo lo que le ordenó para después seguirla y encontrarla en la cafetería acorralada por Asura mientras le sostenía el mentón para besarla y ella hacía una mueca de asco.

-¡hey tu...- intentó ir pero unas manos en sus hombros se lo impidieron -¿¡KID QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! SUELTAME MAKA ESTA EN PELI...-

-shhh cállate y mira- el chico de cabello en rayas le señaló con la mirada la escena y en unos pocos segundos Maka tomó bruscamente la mano de Asura y se la empujó para después darle un puñetazo en el mentón y otro en el estómago para después patearle los bajos, el se inclinó a sobarse y la chica dio media vuelta pata sentarse con sus amigas quienes la felicitaron y alabaron

-¿que fue eso...?-

-bueno...Maka sabe varias artes marciales estudio 3 años en la academia del señor Free-

-ella antes no mataba ni a una mosca...-

-bueno soul ocurrieron muchos cambios cuando vivíamos en españa...-

-¿que tipo de cambios?-

-ya dije demasiado con permiso- Kid evadio la pregunta de Soul y se fue dejándolo con la duda

-¡esclavo traeme mi comida- escucho la voz de Maka ordenandole y fue a buscarle una bandeja para después pedir su comida favorita de ella tenía suerte de conocer bien sus gustos.

-mmm gracias...esclavo nerd- mientras todo estaba tranquilo las puertas de la cafetería se habrieron para dejar pasar a karen con sus amigas, se acercó a la mesa de Maka y le arrancó su tenedor con el que comía su spaguetty para después tirarlo al suelo, la rubia se levantó enojada, le jaló el cuello de su blusa para que la mirara directamente a los ojos

-deja de meterte conmigo maldita golfa...-

-Maka detente no vale la pena- Chrona abrazo de la cintura a su amiga para calmarla y funcionó pues soltó a Karen pero esta sólo sonrió triunfante

-mi querida Maka eres tan primitiva pero bueno a lo que venía...te haz estado tratando a MI soul a como se te da tu puto antojo pero ya estoy harta, mañana temprano a la hora de entrada tu y yo peleando en la puerta-

-¿que? Jajajaj ¿piensas que es un ridículo triángulo amoroso? Estas loca-

-soul nunca ha hecho nada por mi y es muy injusto que haga todo por ti ahora ¿estas asustada Albarn?-

-claro que no...entonces mañana no te vayas a hechar para atrás...- la castaña le dio la espalda y salió de la cafetería y al hacerlo Maka levantó con desinterés los hombros y se sentó a seguir comiendo, el rumor corrió como pólvora y todos comentaban sobre la pelea del día siguiente.

A la hora de la salida salieron juntos la rubia y el peliblanco

-supongo que aún fuera de clases debo obedecerte...-

-tu que crees, bueno necesito ir a casa para cambiarme e ir a mis clases extras, vamos- ella comenzó a caminar pero el chico la detuvo tomando su mano

-vamos en mi moto- la chica se sonrojo por el tono de voz que utilizó Soul era un tono sensual y grave

-¿e-en la que...?- preguntó la chica de nuevo pues no le prestó atención por estar viendo los labios de soul

-en la moto, mira- señaló su motocicleta naranja, Maka tragó saliva sonoramente -¿nunca haz viajado en moto?- ante la pregunta de soul, la rubia se sonrojo y negó -jajajajajaj eso no es cool ven no es difícil- el se sentó y arrancó, le extendió la mano a Maka y ella dudosamente la acepto para sentarse detrás de el.

-¿y ahora..?-

-bueno... Aferrate a mi cintura-

-¡MAKA-CHOOOP!- la chica le golpeó la cabeza con un libro pues pensó que se refería a algo pervertido

-e-es para evitar que te caigas, mal pensada- explicó el alvino sobando su cabeza adolorido

-ah bueno...- ella enredo sus brazos en la cintura del chico y este hecho a andar la moto, Maka veía el paisaje, los árboles, las casas, los gatos, perros etc y sin que se diera cuenta recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Soul aspirando su perfume que para ella era totalmente exquisito, mientras Soul se sonrojaba y hacía lo posible para concentrarse en conducir pero le era muy difícil sintiendo el calor agradable de Maka contra el.

-te aprendiste perfectamente la dirección de mi casa- por mas impresionante que pareciera niciquiera el se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en las puertas de la enorme casa de la chica -esperame aquí afuera voy a cambiarme...- bajo de la moto y entró para hacer lo que había dicho

-vaya tu otra vez...-la mujer de la otra vez apareció de nuevo saliendo de la casa con una bata negra -¿eres amigo de Maka? O ¿quizás su novio?-

-no...solo soy su amigo- el mismo dudo de aquello y sobre todo hablarlo con esa tipa que aunque admitiera que era hermosa y de un buen cuerpo algo le hacía pensar que su actitud era horrenda

-me llamo Arachne ¿y tu?-

-soul Evans..

-¿como es Maka contigo? Me refiero a su actitud cuando estan juntos-

-es agradable y muy buena persona- mintió..ella era fría y mala con el pero no se lo diría a la mujer pues como pensó antes su actitud no le daba buena espina

-¿oh en serio? Bien me alegro yo..

-nya que asco una araña..- una mujer de cabello morado y ojos dorados salió de la casa y tomó el hombro de Arachne, soul reconoció a esa mujer era Blair la tía de Maka

-maldita...

-emtra a la casa y deja de envenenar a soul-kun, largate nya-

-nos vemos luego soul...- la mujer de cabello negro se fue resignada al fin

-wow soul-kun no haz cambiado en nada-

-eh no, no al contrario ya cambie mucho sólo estoy vestido así por una apuesta que perdí-

-ya veo, bueno nya te voy a decir algo... Alejate de esa araña ponzoñosa-

-pero...¿que hace aquí y quien es?-

-escucha no se porque Maka no te ha dicho nada debe tener sus motivos sólo prometeme que no te vas acercar a ella y mucho menos vas a hacerle caso por cualquier cosa que te diga prometemelo soul-kun-

-bueno, bueno esta bien te lo prometo Blair-

-nya soul-kun eres el mejor Blair te quiere mucho- la atractiva mujer lo abrazo fuertemente ahogandolo entre sus pechos

-¡ghhh Blair no p-puedo respiraaaaar~-

-siempre ha sido lo mismo tía Blair...- la chica rubia apareció frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas algo rojas, un tic en el ojo y colgandose su bolso encima del hombro.

-no estés celosa cariño- la mujer de cabello morado acarició las mejillas de Maka y la dejo sola con su "sirviente"

-¿paso algo mientras yo no estaba?- soul dudo si decirle lo de su platica con Arachne y Blair al final optó por no decir nada

-no, solo Blair me saludo es todo vamos a tu clase de...

-mi clase de Karate esta a 3 cuadras de aquí- ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la academia donde acudía Maka y en el trayecto Soul no pudo evitar verla de arriba a abajo se veía muy sexy con ese mini short de mezclilla, la blusa de tirantes, su cabello suelto y con unos tenis cómodos

-si esta muy cerca tu clase ¿porque me pediste que viniera?- ante la pregunta la chica rubia se sonrojo y desvío la mirada

-necesitaba a alguien que cargue mis cosas- le dio su bolso deportivo y apresuró el paso -tengo que entrenar duro para la pelea ridícula de mañana con tu ridícula novia-

-no te asusta por lo que veo tu eres muy fuerte..-

-no demasiado soul todos tenemos una debilidad pero jamás te diré la mía-

Al final de cuentas ya habían llegado a la academia de artes marciales del profesor Justin Law.

.

.

Hello my friends :3 espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mnhaaaa guapos~ bien pueden visitar mi devianart : yamitsu666 y mi canal de youtube :Namine Ritsu.

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
